Mission 2110: Mission Upgrade
by Oddments and Tweaks
Summary: An AU version of the ending of the CBBC programme Mission 2110 filling in a few plot holes from the series and expanding on online game storyline with a bit more actionand an added OC for good measure! First Fic so please read and review! Thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

*This is a fic based on the CBBC programme Mission 2110. Anything you recognise belongs to them, anything you don't is mine! This story is an AU (with an added OC) version of the storyline beginning at the start of the final episode (to explain just where all Caleb's intel suddenly appears from!) and expands on the story elements revealed in the online game. Basically I thought the story bits were great but the ending, after all that build up was rather rushed and flat so i've tried to rework it with a bit more explanation and a lot more action!

Please read and review, but be gentle-'tis my first fic! Thanks :)

**Mission Upgrade**

**Chapter 1**

He hadn't slept well, knowing what this day brought. The Final Mission. His elite team were brilliant. They would be spectacular. Everything hinged on this. Today was the day he'd been working towards for the last 5 years. Even the time portal seemed to be wishing him luck, the plant it presented him with this morning was unbidden, but definitely tasty.

He'd managed to find the coordinates to N Lab! Hidden right under his nose! They were a crafty lot who'd built it, he'd give them that. 3 sheets of schematics! 3! That's a lot of blue to print. But he'd been being all sensible reading them one at a time. But no. He'd had to get as sneaky as they were. Well, if he was honest, more frustrated than any real genius. But near enough.

In his exasperation he'd thrown all 3 together. He was about to storm back to Cybele and demand some answers or maybe get her to analyse the information when something caught his eye. Something had appeared in the lines, something that matched. In his excitement he nearly lost it again his hand barely avoiding the trembling at the thought of such a possible breakthrough. Carefully he cleared a space on one of his worktops. Hitting the switch -quite literally-'Must fix that that when I get time' he thought to himself, waiting for the reveal he hoped it was. The table blinked for a few moments then spluttered into blinding light.

There.

There it was!

He couldn't believe it! It was there staring him in the face all this time!

" YES!" He cried leaping joyfully punching the air. N-Lab. He'd found it. Three sides of a plan. One on each schematic, hidden under everything else, every other line, print and design. It was well hidden. It had to be old. Maybe the first thing built on Future Gate? Or added later, a top secret project? Well whatever was in there, Neuros he bet, he'd know all about it soon enough and hopefully how to beat it. Just a bit more delving and then he and his elite recruits would bring about the end of the Tin Can Empire. Oh yes! He just wished the others could know what he was planning. What it would mean for all of them. If there were any 'them' left. He hoped those voices were still out there fighting on.

He was certain there were two of them, Cybele had tried to convince him that they were either a trap or so far away as to be no use to him. She warned him not to get distracted from his mission. He knew she was probably right, that it might all be a clever plot by the Roboidz but, but he had to hope, he couldn't help it. The idea of another person out there, people out there! Well, it kept him going when everything else seemed hopeless.

Oh, what was the name? One he thought was Angel something, but there was another he hadn't caught well, he knew he'd heard it at least once, what was it? He wracked his considerable collection of brains, Gear was it? Cog? Something mechanical, that sounded different to Angel anyways. Oh well, hopefully they were somewhere and would be safe and able to reach when he and his team succeeded.

He grinned at the memory, suddenly all tiredness forgotten 'Caleb you handsome genius, you and your recruits are going to show those kettle heads the meaning of resistance today when you defeat them for good!'

'Yes I will.'

'Thanks very much.'

'Don't mention it.'

He really should stop talking to himself.

The recruits had begun to give him funny looks over the last few days...

Right. Yes, the recruits. His elite recruits. Time to get started on the final mission preparations. Onwards to victory!

This signal jack had to work.

She was running out of time. The broadcasts were becoming more urgent. They were about to take on the most important mission of all and she was not going to be left out of it! She tugged at a handful of her grimy curls distractedly, her mind racing over all the possibilities and checks she could make.

The package had worked, she heard him puzzle over it that morning. So that could get through, one of her beloved plants had made it through. The organic structure wasn't nearly like what she was but it was the best thing she had to work with.

As always. She was the queen of improvising.

Right.

She was as ready as she'd ever be, as much tech kit and rations as she could strap to herself. Whatever it was that blocked her radio transmissions would surely be on the look out for her. But since he'd gotten the time scoop working there'd been more distractions, she'd managed to get a bit of static through.

Much as it tore at her she couldn't risk speaking to him again. Not yet. Open channels were dangerous enough. Plus, she what she had to share needed to be in person. A mint sprig through to a wave source was one thing, he was trying it out enough himself for her to get it through relatively safely. But communication? No, she didn't want to advertise herself. Not till it was too late anyway. There. She tweaked the last few wires. The frequency was sourced and locked. All Ready. She took a look around her home, her haven, her prison. It was time to go. Time to step into danger again. For the resistance. She patted her chest pocket. The professor was stored there safely, She'd off-lined him for the trip. Just to be on the safe side. She took a deep breath. The counter clicked down. She clutched her controller. 3..2..1! Both thumbs hit the transmit button as she shut her eyes and prayed.

The Recruits memories were remarkable, so too were some of their deceptive skills. They'd done very well so far. He was impressed. And wished his memory was that good. Oh well. No time for that now Caleb. Right. Onwards. There were 2 left and they had to move out of the cargo hold before any guards got notice of them. Children. So useful, all small and quick. But so noisy!

Seriously, he had no idea that such a small number of squishy things could be so loud! His lair almost rang with them. And this was AFTER stealth training! But be fair he told himself, they haven't had 5 years to hone their sneaking skills for fear of death by kettlehead. 5 years with no one to talk to save yourself and computer leaves at lot of silence to get used to.

Time to push on. They were getting closer to their final mission. Their ultimate goal.

"Come on recruits onto the next mission, we need more bio rods! Follow me!" With that he bounded off down the nearest ladder, the recruits in hot pursuit. He was halfway down another banister when he heard it. A word. His name. He span round as he landed.

"Yes?"

"What?" Both children stopped short.

"One of you just called me, so what is it?"

The children looked at each other confusedly, "No we didn't."

"Yes you did, though one of you has a rather useful talent of throwing your voice. That could come in handy. Nice way to distract the tin cans. I like it. Who's the verbal athlete then?" Caleb was shifting expectantly from one to the other.

"But, we didn't say anything."

"Of course you did! There's no one else," He made a show of counting them and himself. "1,2, &3. 3 humans, ish, to well," he looked a little uneasy "lots of rust buckets. So it's got to be one of you because I didn't call myself. At least," he admitted, "not just then."

"But we didn't," one of them piped, "honestly we..."

"Caleb!" cried the voice.

He whirled around in response the voice rising from the next cargo deck. He spun back to the recruits , "See look that's a really clever trick..." he was grinning triumphantly as he turned back to them, a grin that froze when he caught their expressions.

It wasn't them. They were shocked at the cry. Caleb pointed at each of them, counting silently. "It really wasn't either of you?" he sounded half disbelieving, half horrified.

"No" one of them whispered eyes growing round in fear.

Roybodiz can't talk. They can't. Not ever.

"It didn't sound like a machine" one of them ventured

"No, you're right. It sounded human. Human! That can only mean…Yes!" With a cry and throwing all caution to the wind he hurtled off down the corridor, desperate to find the source of the voice. The recruits were hard pushed to keep up.

Well it was dark. That was a start. It was cold too. She looked about. Nothing. All quiet. She definitely wasn't home anymore, the fetid air tasted far too fresh. She must have made it! She stopped looking down quickly checking herself over. Everything was intact! Even better!

Right. Find Caleb. Don't get caught. By his broadcasts she knew Future Gate was one dangerous place.

She silently made her way along the open deck, the dark helping her creep along. Up would probably be the best bet. He'd said something about watching over people from his lair so he must be higher up. Heat rises she knew so she must be near the bottom. She carried on, carefully looking for a ladder.

A hideous stink assailed her nose.

Oh No! The shades! She'd never been able to forget their terrible stench. Ever since that day in the factory it had been burned into her mind. They were heading towards her. Utterly toxic, she'd never survive past them. She backed up the way she came. Only to come face to face with another group. She stifled a scream looking about frantically.

There. A service hatch. She dived for it before they could cut her off. The locking lever was stiff! No! She threw all her weight at it, budging it a little. In sheer desperation she caught hold of the overhead pipe, launching herself up and kicked down with all her might. It opened! Thankyou! They were almost upon her as she slid feet first through the gap.

Landing in an undignified heap 3 decks down.

Well this was going to plan.

Picking herself up she tried to see where she was . Nothing. Absolute pitch. Forcing herself to stay calm she felt about her, there was a pipe on her left side. Catching hold of it she tried to follow where it lead. No luck. It cut out about 5 ft in front of her in front of something very solid. There was nothing for it. She didn't fancy stumbling around in the dark whilst the world was being saved thankyou very much. She flicked on her shoulder light. Only a pinprick of illumination. But it was enough. Her own hand swung automatically to her face, clamping down on her mouth. She was too stunned to cry out however.

There, face to face with her was a droid.

She stepped back in horror before she realised it was dead. The red light of cybernetic life was out. Sparking bulkheads! Letting out a sigh of relief she turned away looking for a door. Light was coming in from behind something. She stepped around it to see a hatchway silhouetted. She turned again to make sure nothing was conscious behind her then made for escape. Listening hard at the door the coast seemed clear. Cautiously she stepped through. It seemed pretty quiet. Trying to stare and sniff everything at one she began to explore. Checking her own gear she was dismayed to discover her heat sensor hadn't survived. Well, just have to find him the old fashioned way then. "Caleb!" she tried calling once she knew her way round. There were at least 4 ways out so if something came she should be able to escape. Should.

Nothing.

She started to climb up the decks, calling out once or twice when she dared. Getting higher she climbed onto the next landing. Something wasn't right here, she melted into the shadows, hand furiously cranking her device generator. She made her way on. "Caleb" she tried again. She stopped Something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She ducked back just in time.

A huge Droid appeared in the doorway.

There was no way of sneaking past she'd have to stay put.

It started stomping towards her down the long walkway. She hadn't seen these for so long. She'd forgotten how truly terrifying they were.

"CALEB!" She screamed in forgotten panic.

Stupid girl! Stupid! She bit her lip to stay silent. Calm down, Oh thank the stars!

It was a guard. It couldn't see her, or, more importantly hear her. But it could sense her if she panicked.

'You'll be fine,' She reassured herself, " if you stay still and calm down. Don't blink.' She thanked the skies (should she ever see them again) that she'd managed to charge her amplifier before she'd been stopped. Now just don't move. He'll go and I can get on with my mission. It'll be fine. Just stay still. I'll find Caleb.' Hand gripped on amplifier and handle she waited trying to be as much of a shadow as she could.

Her nose began to itch.

Several gangways and a lot of ladders later Caleb motioned them into the shadows. "Can anyone hear anything?"

Struggling to talk over their panting they shook their heads. "Have you heard it again?" they asked

"No, no not yet. But we all heard it didn't we? A human voice." He sounded slightly desperate.

"Yeah, we did. It sounded young though." Added the boy.

"Maybe it's another of us! Maybe this is where the vaporiser dumps you! I mean we're deep in future gate now aren't we? What if we're too deep for you to pick up on? They could be down here!"

She was so hopeful, he didn't have the heart to dash them. It couldn't be the fallen recruits, the cyber implant in his head had recorded all of them, voices and sounds. He'd checked them all as he'd run. Nothing. Whoever or whatever was making that noise was totally new. His sheer excitement at the possibility of another human began to wane, tempered by cynical wariness born of bitter experience. They had to tread carefully. "Right," he lowered his voice, "stay close to me, this could be a tin can trap, one I don't intend for any of us to fall into. So keep your eyes peeled. And your ears. And don't forget your nose. Actually just imagine all your senses are peeled like a nice banana."

The children sighed, rolling their eyes. Caleb grew serious for a moment. "Just keep quiet and follow me."

He led them down two more decks. The gangway was cloaked in shadow. He stood listening. Nothing. "Come on, quickly!" They followed as fast as they dared.

"CALEB!"

Definitely Human! And definitely in danger!

"This way!" He sped on, trying to look everywhere at once.

He led the recruits around the next corner and stopped dead. Oh No. The recruits slammed into him. It WAS a trap. Realisation hit him with a sickening thud. There, about 30ft away was a Guard. How? How by everything he knew could it have mimicked so well? Busted circuits! He should've known better. Oh fantastic.

However, they were in luck. It's back was to them. But they were way too close. Not enough room to run and their panic buttons wouldn't work here. If he got it wrong here he could get them all killed. That vector beam, though not as terrible as a Wardroidz it would still slice through them like an iron through solder. Dammit! He cursed. Why couldn't he make the blasters any lighter? He was the only one strong enough to carry them and too awkward with kids in the corridors to have them with all the times. He whispered very very quietly.

"Don't breathe, don't say anything. I want you to turn around very slowly and make your way back the way we came. I'll be right behind you. Now. Go."

As one, very carefully, silently, they began to obey him each trying to contain their own terror. At least the training's worked he thought darkly.

They froze. He could feel them stop. "Go on! He hissed urgently "Recruits we don't have time, you have to escape."

"Caleb," came frightened voice

"Recruits I know you're scared but..."

"Caleb." She cut over him, "There's one behind us. Its staring at us. There's a red light on my jacket." She sounded so calm.

He closed his eyes,No! No! Not now! " Right recruits, when I give the word you have to move like lightening. Duck down low and get over the rail, climb down the chains to the next level. Go as fast as you can. When you move the other one will turn around too. Do you understand me recruits? As. Fast. As. You. Can.

"But what about you?" One worried voice questioned

"I'll be fine, i'll be right behind you." He assured

"I can't get down there!" came a petrified squeak.

"You can!" He insisted , "You're an elite recruit! You've worked hard to get this far, you can do this. Now are you both ready?"

"Yes Caleb," Came the heartened reply

"Good, 3, 2..."

"AACHOOOO!"

The world went mad.

"GO!" He roared, "RUN RECRUITS! DOWN THE CHAINS!" Caleb swooped round pushing both against the rails, trying to shield them with his own body. Over the din of the children and robots going crazy he heard another sound, the voice.

"EAT THIS TIN FACE!" A piercing battle cry rang out over the deck accompanied by a blast of energy.

"EVERYONE DOWN" He roared, pulling them both to the floor. Looking back the other bot was going berserk. Too much movement for it to handle all at once. Well I can add to that he thought. Reaching for the bolts he kept in his thigh pack he threw as many of them as possible in every direction, aiming for the chains keeping them moving long enough to distract it for him to get the recruits somewhere safer. Here was no place to do battle. They'd be crushed in 3 seconds flat.

He looked back to one facing away from them. It had slumped. Exposing a juicy bio rod for the taking. What on earth just happened? The other bot wasn't just reacting to movement of battle. It was insane! Waving its arms, swinging wildly. This was something he'd never seen before. He got to his feet. Any second it could start firing. "Recruits. Down the chains. NOW!"

"Well that worked spectacularly brilliantly! A curly haired girl appeared from behind the deactivated Guard she turned to look at it beaming delightedly. She turned back around examining the gadget in her hand. "That worked even better than I expected, good job really if not i'dve been floor paste... She looked about and saw him. Her mouth fell open.

"You're, you're" the joyful acknowledgement dropped to a horrified exclamation...

"IN TROUBLE! Get down NOW!" She yelled, furiously winding a lever on her hip. She had a battered silver dish in her left hand, one with an antennae in the centre. He looked back over his shoulder. The droid had stopped whirling and was staring straight at him. He didn't need telling twice. He dropped out of the way as she fired. That wave of energy again. He waited for it roll over above him making his ears crackle. He watched the guard. It flailed for a moment then slumped. Deactivated. Glowing sensors dead. She'd ended it. Stopped it flat. He walked up to it gingerly. No response. This was too good to be true. He didn't waste any time, xtepping behind it seizing the biorod from its back. Just to be sure. Right. It was safe now. Now to think about the next thing.

The next impossible thing.

There was a girl standing there. Well, jumping there. A Girl. A human one. He certainly didn't bring her here. She was his age.

"YES! It worked! It worked!" She bounced gleefully. Then caught sight of him staring at her utterly slack jawed.

"Caleb?" her arms dropped to her sides in shock, venturing forwards

He nodded dumbly, stunned speechless.

"You're really him?"

"Y-yes, really. Really am." His total shock was being overridden by pure joy.

"And I'm on Futuregate?" her eyes never left his.

"Yes you are!" He beamed ecstatically.

"FANTASTIC!" She bounded over to him throwing her arms about him wildly. With simple instinct he wrapped his own arms around her and held on tightly, swinging her around the gangway.

"You're real! You're human like me! You exist!" He cried in delight.

"I made it! It all worked! Just Fantastic!" She whooped back.

He set her down. Both a little out of breath from their exuberance. "Who are you?" He managed to ask.

I'm Axel, er, Lexa. Member Axel of the Resistance cell group Io.

"Axel! Mechanically Axel-like Lexa! Its really you? The voice from the radio! I've been listening out for you for 5 years!"

"And I've been trying to talk to you for that long!" They both laughed joyously sweeping up into each other's arms once more whirling about like a tangled double helix.

"Erm, Caleb, shouldn't we be going, you know, away from here. We just had a pretty close call then. And maybe we shouldn't hang about".

He'd been loath to break up this quite amazing meeting but he was uncomfortably aware how near to failure they could have come. They needed to re-group and sort themselves out.

Caleb stopped mid-swirl. "Quite right recruit," He let go of a flushed Lexa, suddenly oddly embarrassed by his exuberant display, he cleared his throat, "definitely time to be moving on. We'll head back up to the command post. I want to bring Axel-Lexa up to speed before our final mission." He flashed her a quick glance just to check she really was there.

"Excellent! " She enthused at being suddenly included. "While we can breathe they'll be a resistance!" And I've got some information for you too Caleb. I'll explain it all when we get to your base but I think I know exactly what Neuros is."

He whirled about, eyes wide, " Really? How? Where? What?"

Yes! I'm 95% sure but it's not for now, I don't know if we're being watched. It'll take a bit of telling. Come on! Let's go!"

"Just, really, just," he was struggling to get his brain into forward motion again "BRILLIANT!" Running, should be running with all his might, He was minutes from finding out what he'd been hunting for! This could be it! The way to finish it all! Fantastic! "Come on recruits!" he called catching up Lexa's hand, determined to keep a hold of his new contemporary compatriot, as he set off at a run, "Last one there stinks as much as a shade!"

Thanks for reading!

I'd appreciate comments and any constructive crititism-I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are my fault!

Let me know if it's worth publishing the rest! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Sorry it's been a while for an update-real life got in the way! Most of the story is drafted out now just needs a bit of editing! Thank you so much for the kind review LokiLover-hope this one meets with approval! :D**_

**Chapter 2**

They reached Caleb's command post in record time managing to avoid any lurking shades and stomping Roboidz in the process. Once they piled into the room all eyes were on her. Caleb was almost vibrating with anticipation.

"So what is it? What's Neuros? Is it something to do with N Lab? Something big I'll bet. And sneaky too. Something that's so important to the kettle heads that they'll do everything to stop us getting to it? Is it? Is It?"

One of the recruits hit him on the arm in an attempt to stem the words, "Give her a chance to answer first!"

He looked a little abashed, "Right, yes, sorry, ahem, what is Neuros?"

She'd been knocked back a little by the intensity of his questioning, Too many things to answer at once! Her mind went momentarily blank. She just stared at him. Really stared at him. Something was wrong. Something that was setting off a big red warning bell at the back of her brain. Something that was important, vital. He was stopping, waiting for her to answer him. To explain her claim. Neuros. What it was, what it meant. She wouldn't disappoint. The alarms kept ringing.

"Neuros, is, well, from what Galen told me it's..." She looked him in the face. It suddenly clicked.

"HYPERBOLIC ATOMS! She leapt about a foot in the air, "You're CYBERNETIC! You've got implants! Do you have any idea how circuit-fryingly dangerous that was?"

She grabbed his bionic arm. "I didn't spend the last 5years building a matter transporter to reach you on Futuregate just to fuse you!" She fumed, examining his arm in mounting exasperation. "Roboid tech! Just as I thought! There's one in your head too! Do you know what this is? It's an EMP generator. If I'd of hit you It'dve been mission over! It shuts down technology, specifically bio electronics. Roboidz. You. Shutting down a head connection could shut your whole brain down."

All three of them gaped at her with incomprehension.

"I could've KILLED you!" She exploded in explanation, "I'm so stupid!," She yelled at herself "I should have noticed earlier, from the way you talked in the broadcasts! I'm so very VERY...," She looked back at him from her rant and saw the effect of her words, "going overboard here," She closed her mouth giving him his arm back.

"Got a little carried there, too used to my own company and ranting at myself. Sorry." She paused, "Shutting up now."

The recruits stared between them. On the one side Caleb had actually been shocked silent as his cradled his offending arm trying not to look grievously hurt and on the other Lexa, who, looking uncomfortably embarrassed was biting her lip and staring at the floor.

Neither of them made a move.

Time for some 21st century lessons in damage control.

"Well, Caleb may be a cyborg but you've got weird hair." The younger girl joined in, looking Lexa up and down with a critical eye, " And you've got odd boots!"

"What?" The comment threw her totally off her train of thought.

"I mean," The judgmental voice continued, "is that wiring in there? And pencils?"

She reached up to her cluttered corkscrew curls self consciously.

"I need somewhere to keep stuff!" She argued.

"That's why pockets were invented!" The recruit retorted.

"Well I'm a bit short on pocket space," indicating her tight jump suit and ragged skirts, "plus I'm rubbish at sewing to make some more."

"You could always ask Caleb, he made these uniforms for us." The recruits winked at each other, "he can sew alright but just don't ask him to tell a joke!"

"Oi! My humour's just too sophisticated for you lot to understand!" Came his indignant defence as he joined in.

"No, they're just bad!" The pair of them laughed.

"But he can juggle though! Really well!" Piped up the girl.

Caleb swung around in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"'Coz you practice when you think we're not looking!"

"You sneaky recruits!"

"Stealth training Caleb, all about the training!" The girl laughed.

"Speaking of which," Added the boy, "are you going to tell us about Neuros soon? Coz, we'd really like to beat it."

As simple as that, the uncomfortable tension had been broken.

They settled in the Command post, Lexa spoke quickly to Caleb before beginning,

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, been used to my own company for far too long."

"S'alright really, in a way it's sort of nice to actually have someone care that much." She looked at him in surprise.

He cleared his throat to cover any response,

"So what is this Neuros?"

"Well, from what Galen could gather," Lexa began.

"Who's Galen?" Asked the boy

"The leader of our resistance cell group."

Caleb currently didn't care who this person was only what information he knew. There would be time for more questions later. "So what did he know?"

"His theory was that Neuros is the organism that's controlling the Roboidz. Directing them, giving all the orders and masterminding their projects"

"Like a queen bee?"

"Exactly"

"Like what?" puzzled Caleb

"A queen bee? You know, like bees in a hive, buzzy things flying around, making honey, getting in the way, living in big colony all being ruled over by one big bee, the queen who tells them what to do."

Caleb's face was a total blank.

"Okay, forget that for now, bees can wait. What's important is that's what Lexa reckons that is exactly what's controlling the Roboidz isn't it?"

"Yes," agreed Lexa, eager to discuss resistance matters again, "In the resistance we tried to contact other groups, you know, via radio signals Galen had been trying for years" She smiled, "it worked sometimes but as he moved about he began to notice behaviour pattern. If his radio was on then Roboidz would find him, and us. Then there was the voice."

"What voice?"

"An evil one, it usually said stuff along the lines of all humans would be destroyed. But it was heard just before a Roboidz attack. Like they knew. Like the voice knew where we were and sent in the ground troops."

"What did it sound like?"

"Evil. Pure and sinister. A female cybernetic snarl that brought death whenever it was heard." Came the vehement description.

"Oh." Well what else could you say to a description like that?

"Anyway, that's what we thought Neuros was, that voice was controlling them, organizing them, they always knew where we were. That has to be it!" She insisted, eyes blazing with conviction.

"If Neuros is controlling them then where is it? It must be based somewhere!," Caleb exclaimed, mind racing over the possibilities she had just unleashed.

"Like a central command point?" Asked the boy

"Yeah, somewhere physical we can get to and shut down permanently." Caleb's eyes were glittering at the thought, voice betraying the steel of his core. He WOULD find a way to beat these metal monsters, once and for all.

"There is," Stated Lexa matter-of-factly, all eyes swiveled to her as she continued, "Galen reckoned he found the exact location but we could never get there." She pulled a battered looking piece of paper from her top pocket and handed it over to Caleb and the recruits.

It was a well worn map, hand written and often read. The three of them leant in to look. Caleb's eyes went wide.

"It's somewhere called N Lab." She explained simply.

All three faces shot up to meet hers.

"What?" She puzzled

"We know where this is!"

"Really?," She almost leapt out of her mis-matched boots, "I mean, I know it's on Futuregate, but…"

"I only found it in the blueprints last night." Cut in Caleb excitedly, "But," He paused peering intently at the drawing, "What are these lines? They're not in the version I've seen."

"It's a schematic diagram but I've never been able to make proper sense of it. I mean, regular schematic criss crosses? What's the point in that?"

"Caleb," Piped up one of the recruits, " didn't you say you'd come across something called a Neuros Web?"

"Yes, a while ago," He paused, cottoning on, "good thinking recruit-you reckon Neuros is some kind of cybernetic spider?" Emphasizing the point with spidery flickings of his fingers.

"No."

"Oh." He dropped his hands in disappointment.

"But I do think it's sat at the centre of a web just like a spider." The girl explained, smiling at her leader.

"What do you mean?" Asked the boy.

"Well, look at the map, there's something at the centre. See here," She pointed, "That square in the middle of all the triangles. I reckon that's got to be the central command point."

"The Neuros hub." Caleb re-iterated.

"Uhuh."

"So if these lines are the Neuros web…" Began Lexa.

"Yes?"

"Then what is it? What's it made of?" She wondered.

"I have no idea," answered Caleb honestly, " but look here, what are these dots?" he suddenly frowned at the map.

"What dots?" She peered closer.

"Those ones at the corner points of some of the triangles." He pointed to the features he'd noticed.

The recruits gathered closer eager to see what else had been discovered.

"Oh yes, hey look, they make squares!" noted the girl excitedly.

"What?"

"Squares".

"Are you sure?" asked the boy, looking dubious

"Yes look," A small finger traced the shrinking patterns, "There."

"Let me see that." She passed it over to him as he looked at the map this was and that, "It's a net." He announced.

"It was a web a minute ago." Commented Caleb, confused.

"No, I mean It's a design net. An Ikea design by the looks of things."

"Ikea?"

"Flatpack."

"What?" Both adults looked thoroughly lost.

"What he's trying to say," The girl translated " is that it's actually showing a 3D structure but to draw it out quickly it's shown flat in 2D. The markers tell you where it needs to be 3D."

"Right, but how can we get that to tell us something useful?"

"Well we have to make sure we've got all the measure points right to start with."

"How do we do that?" This sort of coded plotting was entirely new to him, but Caleb, as ever when he caught the whiff of progress threw himself into the information acquisition with full throttle.

"If it helps, all the triangles are the same size." Offered Lexa

"They are?"

"I had this long enough to look at it every which way, I measured them all ages ago." What she didn't add was that she was horrified at herself for having over looked such blatant clues. How had she and Io missed them? Galen would've been furious.

"So they're equilateral?"

"Entirely,"

"And that's good because?"

"Because it makes things a whole lot easier!" The girl beamed, " we can work out exactly what size and shape the net is." She paused, looking intently at the map. "Except, oh." she looked down her face falling"

"Except what? What's the matter?" Caleb question urgently, he wasn't about to let something thwart them now.

"We don't know the scale." She announced dejectedly, " Without that we've got no idea how big the web is or how big Neuros is . What if there's not enough of us to bring it down?

"But we can work it out." Assured Caleb

"How?" The small face upturned hopefully.

"Well, take a look, my map of N Lab comes from the original blue prints, there should be an indicator on that." Caleb fetched his copies, laying them down flat till the 3 pieces melded. " Now pass me Lexa's map." He placed her copy over his tweaking them ever so slightly till it rested exactly where he wanted it.

"See?"

They saw.

The pieces were a perfect fit, the same size and, more importantly, the same scale.

"What does your copy say?" Asked the boy, his eyes glinting in steely determination.

"1:35"

"Okay," He reasoned, "It's just like those up scaling maths problems at school. So if we know the measurements of the individual triangles.

"1.5cm." Supplied Lexa.

"Right. So," He jotted him info down on a scrap of paper, " 1.5cm x 35cm = 52.5cm."

"And that's the length of one side?"

"Yep and the whole area is half the base x the height, so one triangle equals..."

Both recruits dropped their heads, noses almost pressed to the paper amidst a fervor of intense mutterings, occasional words escaped, sounding like 'square it," "divide that!" "no, root it!" Caleb and Lexa looked up at each other over the recruits' heads and shrugged shoulders. Caleb took out his own notebook jotting down a few figures whilst Lexa, stared hard at her copy, there had to be a way of showing what the recruits found.

"Right, got it!" Came a triumphant chorus a few minutes later , " Area of each triangle is 119.2cm2." they explained looking pleased with themselves.

"Excellent work recruits!" Enthused Caleb, his workings, completed a while ago, showed exactly the same thing.

"Can I have a look?" Lexa took the workings and scanned them briefly, "right, one second and I'll see if I can get this flatpack to fold out." She took out a rusted, gaffer taped devise from a pocket, switched it one and started typing rapidly.

"What's she doing?" One on the recruits whispered.

"I don't know, looks complicated though" It fizzed loudly, "and dangerous!" Caleb observed, as all three of them took a hasty step backwards. Lexa, oblivious, pointed the gizmo at the diagram, scanning over it. She went back to typing.

"What do you think it…?"

"There!" She announced, pleased at her progress, "That should do it. "Activate!"

With that command her pocket calculator projected a small 3D hologram of the Neuros web. A complete schematic image of it.

"That's what the web will look like." The three looked sideways at it, impressed. "Scaled down of course" She added

"Cool!" Came the approving response.

"What is that thing?"

"This? It's the professor, my own little portable computer-handy thing for situations like this- what do you think? I built it myself" She looked slightly anxious, as if hoping for their approval.

"It's better than Caleb's mission builds!" came the cheeky accolade.

Oi!" He looked mildly affronted, "I only had what I could scavenge around the ship!" He turned to Lexa, "Anyway this certainly shows what we're up against," he noted, smiling again , "However," he took out his pointing stick, "I think we have a problem," He extended it, checking against the small triangles till he reached the right length. "This is how long 52.5cm is, and this," he produced a pen and proceeded to draw out a Neuros triangle on the floor, "is the whole space there is." The triangle was impressively small. To make his point Caleb tried the tape against himself-it barely cleared his shoulders, " I can't fit through there, and nor, " he tried the tape against the young woman besides him, "can Lexa. It's up to you pair to disable Neuros. The final mission. Are you up for it recruits?"

They looked scared. But determination was burning in their eyes.

Unified and unflinching they answered.

"Of course. We won't let you down."

"Excellent! That's why you're Elite recruits!"

"But what about us?" Questioned Lexa worriedly, "We can't just let them risk themselves alone."

"Course we can't. Do you really think the Roboidz are going to leave their controller unguarded?"

"She considered, not a chance in hell, it'd be swarming. "Good point. So what's the plan?"

"You remember our meeting?"

"It was 30 minutes ago," She reminded him looking non-plussed, " Oh," realization dawned, "I see! Brilliant!"

The recruit picked up on what was being proposed.

" But it can't just be you firing, what if you hit Caleb?" she asked, full of concern.

"What if there's too many to stop with one charge?" Added the boy pragmatically.

"Well..."

"What about the Laser cannons?" He offered, his young face hopeful at the chance to get to use them again.

"The what?" Quizzed Lexa, interest piquing.

"The Laser cannons, we used them on some Roboidz this morning! They were awesome! You just had to aim them at the Roboidz faces and it blew them up!"

Her mouth fell open.

"That's, that's," She was struggling to gather herself, her tone hardening in strategic eagerness, "you really have a weapon that can kill Roboidz outright? I thought that was a Resistance myth! Where did you find it?"

"Caleb made them," came the simple answer.

Her eyes rounded to the size of juggling balls. She turned to face Futuregate's rebel leader.

"You? You made them?" she asked in complete astonishment.

"Yep!" The boyish grin illuminated his glowing pride.

"Really?" Her tone full of total disbelief.

His grin faltered, unsure of what to make of her voice.

"Er, yes, I did, I mean, it took me a while, some welding and lots of gaffer tape but I got them working eventually".

"It's not possible." It wasn't a question of wonderment, just a cold stated fact.

"It is." His own tone growing hard, unused to being doubted

"Then you must be…"

"A genius?" he supplied.

"Well, I was going with insane." She retorted.

"Yes, well, I" Her words registered with him, "What? Insane?" he protested indignantly.

"How does it work?" She ignored him, cutting over with her own question.

"It's far too technical for you to understand" he answered huffily.

"Try me" she persisted.

"Fine." He answered as fast as humanly possible, "Bio-electric charged, magnesium cased projectiles."

"How did you assemble all the parts?" She quizzed, unperturbed by his brusque reply, "How do you get the charging to stay stable and not over heat the magnesium?"

"Safety mechanism."

"Plastic?" She pressed.

"Cap trigger, blocks the flow between each new round, prevents over charging and exploding."

"And the bio electrics?"

"Using bio-rods as cells. They're powerful enough to run about 50 bursts."

"Well."

"Yes?"

"Fair enough."

"That's It?"

She nodded. "We could've used someone like you with us." Her affirmation eased the suddenly frosty atmosphere as she softened again over her millary-like core.

"Can I see them?" She asked tentatively, excitement tinting her voice

"Not here"

"Why not?" Her disappointment was evident

"That's the only snag." Began the boy.

"They're really big." The girl continued

"Then how did..."

"They were mounted on tripods for us"

"How big...?" Lexa asked surprised

"Caleb's the only one strong enough to lift them."

Her eyebrow rose.

"No, really. It's just him."

She turned to face Caleb, mouth half open.

He got there first, smiling grimly, "a cybernetic arm comes in useful sometimes."

She blushed self consciously, just about to look down in embarrassment, shifting uncomfortably when she caught his expression. Eyes twinkling. He quirked a grin at her.

Caleb couldn't hold on to annoyance or upset with someone for long, there were far more important things to be getting on with. Plus the fact that there was even another person for him to actually direct any emotions at, at all was a novelty and he was certainly not about to waste time with the negative ones. She was as lost as he was in this respect.

She must have been raised very differently to him, well if he could remember how he was raised…But of course she would have been anyway! He admonished himself, 'She's a full member of the resistance! Part of the ground crew! Of course she's going to see things differently!' And more seriously it seemed. Well that was probably for the best-No time for messing around with Roboidz about! Got to be focused on the Mission. He resolved. But, he mused happily, it was nice to get her appreciation for his efforts, even if it had taken a while. To know he was on the right track, from another resistance member! This was good, teamed with the Elite recruits they couldn't fail.

"So what's the plan then?"

The question snapped him off his train of thought. Back to the mission.

"Right, well, I was thinking, with the schematics as they are we've got 2 levels, if me and Lexa are on the higher level we'll have a better view of what's going on."

"And a clearer shot," Added Lexa.

"Yep. Actually, on that note recruits, you're probably best removing any tech you've got working on you."

"Why?"

"Just in case Lexa misses."

"Oi!"

"Well it is possible." He grinned.

"There is a chance I could misfire, she conceded, "but more likely 'coz the scope is so wide."

"If there anything you can do to fix it?"

"Hmm, maybe, if I can make a narrower dish," She turned to Caleb, "Do you have any spare sheeting I could use?"

"Erm," he looked about, "Should do, somewhere , got a few crates of odds and ends about."

"Right, well, I'll get on with that then," She moved to get rootling in Caleb's stores.

"Wait." Interjected a voice, "We haven't actually sorted out the full plan yet!"

"No?"

"No."

"Best get to that then shall we? It's probably quite important."

The recruits glared at him in annoyance.

"Very important." He corrected.

"What are we going to do?"

"Get through the Neuros web."

"But after that?"

"Disable Neuros."

"But how? They pressed, "How exactly do we disable Neuros?"

"In truth recruits," He signed, letting his demeanor drop a little, "I don't know. We now know Neuros is the controlling force of the Roboidz but I don't think it was around when Futuregate was designed so the blueprints are useless for giving us any more information and I've not come across any more intel from the archives I've found."

"So what then? I mean if the central part's blank then all we can do is guess! There must be a way to find out more!"

"Quite right recruit, so there should be," His eyes lit up with ideas, "How do you two fancy a sneak and creep mission?"

"Into N lab?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!"

"That's the attitude!"

"They'll never know we were there!"

"Excellent! Right recruits, onwards to N-Lab for a bit of Roboidz Reconnaissance. Joining us Lexa?"

"Try and stop me!"

With that she grabbed up her equipment and caught up with the waiting party. Caleb led the way, the blueprints branded into his mind, deep into the depths of Futuregate.

After a while of careful treading and swift high tailing they reached a doorway. The doorway.

"Okay recruits, this is it, this is going to be a real test of all your stealth skills, we're on the upper level you need to get around to the other side of N-Lab, take as close a look as you can. We need to know how Neuros is set up and what we're up against. Take a good look, we have to know everything we can about N Lab before we can end the tin can empire. We have to be absolutely silent for this recruits, they can't know we were here. When we launch our final mission, we have to surprise them, so sneak and peek only. Right we've got 2 minutes, in and out recruits. Do me proud.

They crept across the threshold.

_**Thanks very much for reading, please review! Next chapter should be up soon! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again, welcome to the new shiny category! Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter but the next one should be ready in the next few days! Probably should say that this based on the 1**__**st**__** series only, I'm not using any developments from the 2**__**nd**__** series as yet, only what was broadcast in the first run and the online game!**_

_**Once again, a BIG Thank you to LokiLover for your kind words-I really appreciate them! Hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 3**

They returned a few hours or so later, hot and tired but distinctly better informed.

And armed.

Once they'd finished their reconnaissance in N lab Caleb led them back to the deck to retrieve his favourite blaster, Verity as she happened to be called (not that he was about divulge he named his blaster) ready to back up the recruits in their assault on Neuros. They would have come back sooner but a patrol of Drodiz put paid to the easy route back to the command post. Taking the alternate way took a vast amount of effort, banister sliding and a whole lot of running.

"Excellent work recruits" Beamed Caleb, enthusiastic as ever, "Now we know our plan of attack. With you two on the ground, you'll be able to get through the web and disconnect the super-bio rods that are powering Neuros. We'll be on the gantry giving you cover! This is brilliant! We're finally going to destroy these Can-Heads once and for all!"

"Yeah!" The children cried, trying to force their enthusiasm to boost their dwindling energy reserves.

"I just need some more bio-rods for the blaster and then we're all set!," He carried on, caught up in the possibilities of success, "Ready to go? He turned away heading for his stash of collected bio-rods.

His enthusiasm, though infectious, couldn't give wings to lead feet.

"Caleb,"

"Do you have enough magnets Lexa? If not I think I've got some spare around here somewhere..."

"Caleb."

"Recruits, you got everything you need for the last mission?"

"CALEB."

He finally stopped.

Lexa was stood between the children who were doing their best to stay upright.

"Caleb, we can't go right now,"

"Why not?" came the stunned reply.

"Because your recruits are exhausted. That's why. They won't last 5 minutes in the web. Let them rest first. We can attack fresh in the morning. I don't know about you but I could do with stopping too. I'm not used to this much running about of late!" She admitted.

"But they'll never expect us!" He pressed. He wasn't about to let something get in the way of the mission he'd been preparing for his whole remembered life!

"True, but we'll be an easy target. They won't be focusing well enough to avoid the beams. Let them rest." She reasoned.

"They don't know we're here do they?" Asked the girl.

"No. I've been here 5 years and they've never found me."

"Well then," pressed Lexa, "we've got some time, they didn't see us in there. Lets re-group. There's no point in rushing into this mission. We need all our wits about us for this."

He looked from one recruit to the other, they really did look as though it was taking all their will power to stay on their feet. But they were so close! One more push! That's all it would take then they could be rid of the Roboidz for good!

"But it's the last mission!" He persisted, desperate to finish the job in hand.

"One we could fail in!," She argued, growing annoyed at his stubbornness, " I don't want to have come all this way and fall at the final hurdle!"

Exasperated he turned to the children, "What do you think recruits?"

"We'll do our best for you Caleb, we'll," the boy let out a massive yawn mid declare, "beat those stupid tin cans!"

"Yeah! We'll power down Neuros, an' stop em you see if we don't!" The girl had begun to sway as she started to speak, actually stumbling into Lexa's waiting side as she finished. She flashed him a look.

Well they certainly had spirit did his brave recruits. But yes. He sighed. It was plain to see. Lexa was right, enough was enough.

You can't fight and win on pure enthusiasm.

"All right." He conceded, "We'll get some rest then, i'm fairly tired too now you mention it." He wasn't but it seemed like the right thing to say, "We'll head off first thing in the morning. I'll make sure our defences are up." He made his way over to the doorway, "be back in a bit."

She smiled at him and nodded, relieved that they weren't about to go tackling the hornet's nest half cocked. Instead she busied herself ushering the two stumbling recruits towards their bedspaces. Her mother hen instinct, previously untested seemed to be in full working order.

He stepped out into the darkness of Futuregate defences only an afterthought in his buzzing mind. There was someone he needed to speak to.

****

With a stealth borne of long practice he reached Cybele undetected once more.

"Cybele! Are you there? Cybele! Where are you? I've got so much to tell you!"

She manifested before her excited friend.

"Caleb! You're here late, is everything alright? Have you had another nightmare?" She questioned, concern flooding her as usual.

"Everything's fine! It's better than fine! It's Fantastic! We've done it!"

"Done what?" She asked, perplexed.

"Found N Lab! He explained excitedly, "We know what we're up against!"

"How did you manage this? I hope you were careful."

"Always Cybele! He assured, grinning cheekily.

If Cybele could have raised an eyebrow she would've instead, she settled for a telling sigh, "If only I could believe you."

He shuffled uncomfortably for a moment then cleared his throat, attempting to ease the mood, "well the recruits are getting almost as stealthy as me." He offered, almost quailing under her stern light.

She relented, "Go on then, how did you find it?"

"Well," He bounded back into explanation knowing he was now, for the moment, forgiven, " I found it, hidden in the schematic prints this morning but it was Lexa who had a proper map and between us..."

"Lexa? Cybelle cut in, "One of the recruits? You've never named them to me before."

"Oh no she's," He paused as realisation dawned," He bounced up and down in excitement, " OF COURSE! You don't know! I've haven't told you yet!"

"Told me what?" Her patience was beginning to wane.

"I don't know where to start so much has happened today!" He continued bouncing, hands waving in different directions as he turned this way and that to visioned events of the day. "It's all so incredible!"

He was wild eyed with delight, voice gaining pitch as his arm gestures grew ever more exuberant. She attempted to calm him.

"Then begin at the beginning and it will all tumble out to me in the right order."

"Right. Well," He pointed up to her, "You remember those voices I was telling you about?"

"The one you heard on the radio? I told you to forget them," Came her sharp response, "It will only distract you from your mission."

"I know, i'm sorry, "He added contritely, looking like a kicked puppy, "But I couldn't help listening out for it," He explained hurriedly, "and I was right." The conviction in his tone made her take heed.

"What about?"

"There WERE two voices."

"Two?"

"Yes. Remember I said one sounded different from the other? That there must be two people out there, two different people, well, the first one is definitely real. It belongs to a real person."

"How can you be so sure?" her tone dubious as ever.

"Because I've met her."

Total surety fuelled his statement, standing him taller with eyes shining even brighter. You could've signalled through fog with his smile.

"What? A person? A she? From 2110? How? Who is she? Did you call her up?" Cybele couldn't keep the urgency from her voice nor the notes of worry and suspicion.

"She's a resistance fighter," Caleb explained breathlessly, "and I didn't bring her here, she found her way here all by herself. And she brought us the extra information we needed, A map of N Lab-it's just like the one I found this morning hidden in the blue prints but better-hers has schematics on it, so between me, Lexa and the recruits we worked out what's in N Lab and how to beat Neuros!

"And what..." Sh e began before being drowned out in an wave of explanation.

"We were right! The lab is Neuros' base and it's protected by a big web of lasers so we've worked out exactly how big the spaces are, me and Lexa can't fit through –we're too big so we've got this plan..."

"What plan?"

"The plan to defeat Neuros of course!"

"I thought you were still gathering information?" She actually sounded shocked.

"We've gathered it all!," He insisted, pleased that for once he seemed to be ahead of her. "That's what I've been saying! We know where N lab is now and what's in it! Neuros is powered by 3 super bio rods! All we have to do is get the recruits in and keep them covered while they climb through and grab them! Lexa was right, Neuros is controlling the Roboidz and without her they won't be able to function, they'll power down! We'll have beaten them! We'll win!" He finished triumphantly.

"Caleb." Her tone silenced him. "You cannot be rash about these things, Neuros is more powerful, more terrible than you can imagine. It is no game you play, the whole fate of the world depends on you, that, and the lives of your recruits. You cannot afford to be flippant."

"I'm not!" He retorted, almost petulantly, "We know what we're doing, we've investigated every bit of archive and data we can find, this is the only way. You said yourself we're running out of time, the Roboidz just keeping growing in number! We've got to do something and this is the only way I, we, can find to stop them. Isn't that what i've been working for since I woke up?"

"Of course it is. She conceded, her voice hardening again as she continued. " Which is why you should not rush at this critical point. Remember, when to think and when to act."

"Yes Cybele, I remember, but Lexa says..."

"Caleb," Cybele cut across him, "who exactly is this Lexa?"

"A member of the resistance, I told you."

"But what else? What else do you know about her?"

"Er, she built an EMP emitter to blast the Roboidz."

"Impressive."

"It is!" He enthused, bouncing back into in animated description once again "You should've seen the way they sparked and fried, crashing in to the deck and landing on their stupid metal fac..."

"And what else?" She interrupted, determined to hear him tell her about the girl and the girl alone.

"Erm," What else did he know about her? "Oh um, she has curly hair," he offered, mind casting about wildly for something important about her, Come on Caleb! You've been with her all afternoon! Think! " er, she, um, has mis-matched boots..." he finished weakly. Alright, that was Rubbish.

"I think, Caleb, you'd be better off finding out a little more about this girl before you go charging headlong into battle with her, do you even know where she has come from? She pressed, knowing he didn't have the first idea, "Everything we've worked for depends on your success. Act wisely Caleb. Please don't let me down." The 'again,' unsaid, hung heavy in the air.

He straightened himself at the reprove, serious again, I won't Cybele." He assured earnestly, "I promise." He looked up at her, more determined than ever to prove to her that her faith in him was not misplaced.

"Then get back to the mission." With that she vanished.

He felt awful at the thought he'd disappointed her, but now wasn't the time for moping-he'd show her he was doing the right thing, he'd defeat Neuros, with his friends help he'd save the world.

Right after he had a chat with Lexa...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya guys! Right, another quick one (Chapter 5 is much longer I promise!) This is just a bit of pre-ambling character development ready for the next installment! Hopefully both characters are getting a little rounding out now-let me know what you think!**_

_**Once again, MASSIVE Thankyou to LokiLover for your encouragement! I wouldn't be posting without you! (and don't worry, your reviews are always well timed! :D )**_

**Chapter 4**

There were so many questions he had to ask, had to get answers to! He wanted to know everything and show Cybele that Lexa really was an actual live resistance fighter from the outside, from 2110! 'Where did she come from?' Would be his first, that was probably the polite thing the recruits were on about but after that he could ask his real burning ones, 'Were there others?' 'What was it like in the real world?' 'How many Roboidz had she destroyed?' He couldn't believe he hadn't asked her before! But then again, they did have a lot of planning and problem solving to deal with. And Robodiz.

Wretched things always got in the way.

But now it was night and they were staying put he could ask her all the questions he wanted! 'Must be slow with it!' he reminded himself, not like last time, give her chance to answer one after another. Yes. He would be nice and organised. Then he'd have better information to tell Cybele. But such information! He felt like a starving man about to be presented with a whole room full of bananas! Brilliant!

He set the lair's defence's up in record time, mind racing over the subjects to cover.

The first question was already forming on his lips as he stepped across the threshold. And stopped in his tracks.

Caleb watched Lexa drape a scruffy blanket over the exhausted recruit, tucking it in carefully about the small shoulders.

All his hailstorm of questions forgotten in that moment replaced with only one;

'How did she know to do that?'

So tenderly too, like she really cared. He felt an odd stab of jealousy. He wanted to know what that felt like, to have someone physically care.

He wanted to know enough to have had the instinct to have done that for them himself.

Satisfied that the younger ones were sleeping soundly she crossed closer to him sitting down quietly drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly about her.

She hadn't seen him.

He watched her for a little longer, she was lost in thought by the looks of it, the dull lighting shining off her unblinking eyes. What to do? she looked everything at once, too many moods for him to count, lost, lonely, sad, thoughtful, determined - it started to make his head spin.

Go with gut feeling he thought, it's not let you down yet Caleb! Except for the time with the wires and power supplies. His arm short circuited and his ears rang for days after that little event. But there were no wires here, at least, none he could see…

He trod silently towards her setting his latest acquisitions down on one of the cluttered many surfaces he slid down besides her.

"Can't sleep?,"

She very nearly jumped out of her skin, hand already on her EMP lever. "Don't sneak up on me!" Her natural sparkiness had returned he was pleased to see.

"I wasn't sneaking, you didn't notice me," he looked smug, "Just because I have superior stealth abilities doesn't mean I was intending to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." She lied, flushing furiously.

"So you react like that every time someone sits next to you?" His triumphant grin simultaneously warming her heart and infuriating her.

"Yes actually," She shot back failing utterly to hide own grin spreading across her face, "I am a dangerous member of the resistance, lethal to kettle heads and teasing humans, so watch out!"

He chuckled, enjoying this far too much, someone to share with, to laugh with. It was nice to get a captive response after years of unimpressed cockroaches. "Well if that's the case i'll just have to find somewhere safer to sleep if you're so terrible…"

"Don't."

He'd barely twitched, looking down her hand had his jacket in a vice grip, her knuckles white, "Don't leave again, please." She had gone white as a sheet, the playful banter forgotten.

He was suddenly serious. "I won't." She stayed like that, staring at him, fist clenched into his jacket. He didn't know what else to say, what to do. Then, sudden idea, he'd watched the recruits do something similar though maybe it was just a kid thing?

Oh well, couldn't hurt to try. Slowly, awkwardly, he raised his human arm laying it around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer to him. The effect was instantaneous, she leaned into him head resting on his shoulder, relaxing a little as she slumped.

Well that worked apparently.

It probably wasn't a good thing he had so little a clue of what the right thing was to do with people.

The recruits were easier, they were kids, they were noisy, they mocked his DIY mission set ups and groaned at his jokes. But they were easier. They sort of looked after themselves, together, they were comfortable with each other. Whilst he told them stories of Future Gate and Roboidz defeats and listened to their tales of 2010 and they watched him juggle with various levels of appreciation and completed his missions brilliantly he wasn't actually that involved with them.

Sure, they laughed together, reassured each other but if they were upset or something one of the other recruits would do something about it. He'd been watching them, trying to learn what the correct things to do were but he got the sense that it would be quite different with someone his own age.

Well, begin at the beginning. Sitting was working. Sitting and leaning. And quiet. He could do that.

And so he did, relaxing into his role as leaning post. It was Lexa that broke the comfortable silence.

She couldn't believe him being gone had such an impact on her, she'd been on her own for 5 years for heaven's sake! But she'd just about held it together simply because she had the recruits to focus on, once they were asleep her mind got wandering. She didn't like where it took her. She couldn't be alone again.

Mentally she shook herself. She was tougher than this! She was! She just needed to gather herself, to focus on something different. Something that had always been a source of comfort for her. That'd do it. She knew exactly what she needed.

"Caleb?"

"What?"

"Is Future Gate sealed?"

"Sealed? How do you mean? From the outside world? Most definitely."

"Oh," She could barely hide her disappointment.

"Why?"

"Nothing, I just hoped, well, thought maybe I could go outside for a moment. I haven't had free air for a long time. Oh well," she sighed "it'll have to wait till we finish them for good."

"Fresh air?"

"Yeah, you know outside. Where the air hasn't had to be recycled to nth degree. That kind of outside." She murmured

"We've got that kind outside." He explained, "We're just isolated from dry land, water on every side, never been tempted to get across it though, too much H20 and I'll probably electrocute myself!"

She shot up beside him gripping his arm, "Really? Don't tease me? Really? I can go outside?" Her eyes were wild with almost maniacal hope.

Sensing this was not the time for a quip he answered simply. "Yes, the nearest doorway is round the corner, it's one of my escape routes."

She was beaming at him like a woman possessed, he was a little scared at the intensity of her expression but stammered out "I'll take you if you like."

"Yes, yes please." She managed to gasp as she looked about her, "its dark,"

"I know my way around." He reassured confidently.

"No, I mean,we can see the stars," she whispered, her eyes shining like them.

_**Sorry again that it's so short! (and rather fluffy!) Next chapter should be up soon after a bit of tinkering! Don't forget to review! Thanks everyone! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay guys! Long one here as promised! More talking this time I'm afraid but don't worry, the action is right around the corner! Let me know what you think! :)**_

_**Big thankyou as always to LokiLover for following this so dilligently! Hope this doesnt disappoint! :)**_

**Chapter 5**

He could barely get them out the door fast enough. About to say something about her eagerness he turned to face her. And stopped in his tracks.

Her face, upturned to the moonlight, was rapt. Her eyes, trying to drink in the sky, sparkled with joy. She raised her arms to the night breathing in it's deep, cool air. Fresh air. Free air. She began to swirl slowly, gently spinning with her arms outstretched in the ecstasy of release.

Caleb had never witnessed a display like it.

A solemnity, born of deep reverence, as she worshipped her longed for skies.

He wanted to know what was going through her mind, what she was feeling, to join in with whatever wonderment this was. But some instinct stopped him.

This was her time. She had to have it alone. Instead of voicing his burning questions he controlled himself, hanging back to watch her reverence, sharp eyes trained on her whilst looking for any unwelcomed intruders.

All too soon she seem to gather herself to come back to him.

"Thankyou."

"Er, you're welcome." He ventured, unsure of what else to say.

"No really, Thankyou. You have no idea, 5 years, so long, no skies, no air, Thankyou" She stared up at him with such intensity all he could was nod.

"Can we stay out here a little longer?"

"Course, I can hear those can heads a mile off," Well they were big clunking hulks of metal after all.

"Good" She smiled, then faltered, "and I'm sorry about earlier."

"What for?"

"Being on edge and jumpy. I'm just not used to change . 5 years in the bunker kinda got me used to a routine. Everyday, structured and neat. Gave me a bit of comfort knowing how my mini world ticked, helped keep me sane." She shook herself, " But sorry, you don't want to hear all about this, we should be talking about the mission tomorrow."

"No."

"No?" She repeated, puzzled.

"No. I want to hear about it. I want to hear about it all." His genuine eagerness surprised her a little but then again, she knew he'd been as lonely as her only she had had the luxury of knowing that someone else was out there.

Okay then, what do you want to know?

Not here, there's somewhere we can talk properly and keep an eye out for those 9ft uglies. Come on, it's just up here." He urged, sub consciously taking her hand he led her round to a concealed ladder. Up to his own crow's nest, his favorite vantage point.

Lexa paled in the darkness, heights were not her thing, but he was so excited she hadn't the heart to disappoint. Gritting her teeth she followed up the almost never-ending rungs.

As soon as they were up she settled against the railings, wedging herself against the metal, a guard against gravity. Ignoring the forbidding bulkheads below she focused up on her twinkling comfort drawing strength from their presence as she steeled herself for the onslaught of questions.

Caleb had leapt up the ladders with effortless ease, he was already scoping out the landscape as Lexa reached the top. By the time he turned around she was already sitting, eyes upturned to sprawling cosmos, her green eyes sparkling in the reflected light.

He was grateful for the moonlight ( a waxing gibbous tonight as he knew from his wall chart) it was enough to illuminate her clearly. She was lost in thought again, that, or just enjoying the free night air, either way she was occupied enough to have forgotten him for the moment. Never one to waste an opportunity he took the chance to simply look at his new friend, fellow resistance fighter and soon to be comrade in arms.

He couldn't help it really. The staring. He knew it was wrong and he hated the Roboidz all the more for it but he couldn't shake the feeling that what he was looking at was out and out alien. A living, breathing, human being. A grown woman. And she looked completely foreign to him.

The closest they were in common was the resistance uniform they wore (well as uniform it got) and that was only in colours, battered browns and kahkis, leather and heavy boots, ramshackled and battle ready. Even such a basic link was different, her worn jumpsuit, with it's dented knee pads and haphazard repairs lying under skirts and firm combat vest only highlighted her shape. Which was nothing like his. She curved in and out, bit like that sand timer he found in one of the kitchens during a food scavenge. Weird. But he'd get used to it. Of course he would! They were the human race!

His gaze drifted up to the pale face haloed by confused crimson curls. Emerald eyes stared seriously back at him. His brain kicked up a gear. Right. Back to questions.

She looked calmer now. And collected.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything?" That would be a good start he thought.

"Everything? She repeated, a tad surprised, "About what?"

"Anything, really, anything and everything all about you about the world."

"The world?" Now she was getting worried, she'd always thought Caleb had more of an idea of what was going on in reality, well, least more of a clue than her.

"Yes the whole world," He insisted, " the one outside Futuregate! I don't know anything about it! At all! Nothing!, "The desperation was plain enough to hear, he was hungry for information and here she was thinking he had the answers.

"Nothing? What? Nothing at all?" her tone belied her disbelief.

"All I know is Futuregate and it's dangers." He paused, brightening, "But you! You're from this time. You've not slept, you've been with the resistance! You know actual people! From this Century! All I've had is Cybele. And the recruits, and they're not even from now! They're from the 21st century, they're so different."

"Well sprockets are always different to mecha's." She stated matter-of-factly.

He had no idea what she'd just said but he guessed the jist.

"No it's more than that, they are from a different time, they haven't grown up in the Roboidz world. They haven't known danger all their lives. If they hadn't come to help me they'd be over 100 years old now!"

"But they're coping though. It's not something to bother about really, we're all different. It's our basic settings to be individual elseways we'd be a pretty dull race."

"But you and the recruits are different." He insisted, " You're all organic…" He trailed off, misery clear in his expression.

Her eye's widened as she paled, "Oh I'm so sorry about that. Ignore what I said, I'm stupid, far too long alone, not much sense for tact, I didn't mean…"

"But it's true." He cut across her apologetic sprawl, "I am cybernetic. I am a cyborg. Thing is I don't know why!," He was gaining volume and momentum as he began voicing his own secret terror, "I don't know what I am! Man or Machine! I could be some sort of Roboid experiment! I don't even know if the bits you can see are it or if I've got more under my skin. I'm a freak compared to you all! I don't even know if I've got a heart or a fuel pump beating in my chest!"

"You wouldn't be this concerned about human survival if you had a fuel pump." Came the calm reply.

"I, what?" Her assurance knocked him totally off kilter.

"You have too much passion for someone with a fuel pump powering them." She answered simply. "Like it or not you care too much about our mission, our fight against the Roboidz to have anything but a warrior's spirit. And that you can't be programmed with. It's in your blood."

The sheer uncompromising tone made him take heed.

"Caleb, you're not a freak," She assured with finality, "You're as human as I am."

"Then why am I like this?" In a small voice he suddenly looked so much younger, little boy lost.

"I don't know." She admitted then continued on brightly. "But right now it doesn't matter, if anything it's a bonus." She smiled encouragingly, " You're much stronger than the rest of us and we're going to need every ounce you can give. Fight for today, for the present! Worry about the future when we get there."

"You sound like Cybele."

"She has a point. Right now all you need to know is your enhancements are useful. They'll be vital to you and to us all for our plan to work. Worry about what they mean later."

"Thanks." For everything, he'd never actually spoken so freely before, well at least not to anything breathing. He was still having trouble accepting that he was even talking to another person.

"We seem to be saying that a lot to each other at the moment." She smiled.

"I'm still on the 'each other' part. I can't believe you're actually here! Another person from 2110! It's Brilliant! And I do mean it, Thankyou. The only contact I've had to talk to someone is Cybele and whilst she's amazing, she's only a computer, it's not the same as another flesh and blood person."

"It never is. I should know. The difference is incomparable. You're welcome by the way, This is, well, I've wanted this for a very long time."

"How long have you been on your own?"

"A long time."

"What was it like before? With people I mean, out there in the world?

"You really want to know? It's not a good story, I promise you."

"No story is truly good these days, well not until we bash the Roboidz once and for all, but I want to hear it. If you'll tell me."

"We should get some rest."

"Please"

How could she say no to those eyes?

"Alright then, she smiled, "where should I start?"

"From the beginning. I want to know about you and the resistance. What was life like? How did it start?"

"Well, I was born in 2087."

"But that's 20 years after the last…"

"The last great battle, the fall of '67."

"So the resistance was still strong?"

"No, not truly by then,"

"But in '85, I've seen the evidence, there were people out there."

"Well there were cell groups but with the communications being hawked all over we began to splinter."

"Hawked? What does that mean?"

"Hawked, you know, watched like birds of prey used to watch, their, well, prey. And we were Roboid prey. They kept attacking our transmissions scouring frequencies locking down all rogue broadcasts. They were knocking them out faster than we could set them up. Didn't help Central Command took a real beating in '86"

"There was a central command for the resistance?"

"Oh yes, it was the main base of operations, where the orders and plans were formed to try and bring the tin can's down."

"Were there many in the Resistance?"

"From how Jantro used to talk yes, maybe even over 100!"

"Only 100?" He couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice.

She looked a little crestfallen at that. " Well there were others in the cell groups, that was just the main hub of activity."

"So what happened to it?"

"I don't know the full story, Galen would never tell properly. It was bad though. Not many got out. After that he said we were pretty much on our own."

"Couldn't they set up a new base? With one of the cells taking charge?"

"We tried! Well, Galen tried, he always had this hope that we 'd all be united again. All the humans. After the fall of command he did everything he could to recruit a team to start fighting back again."

"That's what I've been trying to…"

"Yes it is, it's the resistance's way. If we're free we try to connect to set up and make a stand. You've done us proud."

He grinned. Then, catching the intensity of her expression, blushed.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "What happened then?"

"Galen managed to salvage some equipment before the base was eradicated."

"What? He was actually there? There at central command?"

"Yes."

"But how did he survive? He must have been important to the resistance!"

"I asked and asked but he'd never say, only, "I'm doing my bit like every good human should."

"Dedicated man."

"Always."

"So what did he do?"

"Something brilliant. His devised his own code."

"His own?"

"Yeah, he managed to overlay one code over another so if you heard it on the airways you wouldn't think anything of it, but if you were really listening you'd hear what was really being sent."

"So how did he do it?"

"Binary Algorithms." At his expression she explained, " It's sort of like the code the Roboidz communicate in so they wouldn't pay as much attention to it."

"That's, that's genius!" He exclaimed, stunned.

"Utterly!" She beamed

"So what secret code did he hide in it?"

"Morse."

"Morse Code? But that's really old, like, it was being phased out 70 years ago how could he know it?"

"Galen was a military man and they never really gave up on it. Soldiers were taught it as a last resort and by the skies it was that." She reasoned.

"So he hid a secret code in Roboid language to call back resistance members? Right from under their big metal faces? FANTASTIC!"

"Exactly! It worked too! It called fragments in from all over, he got quite a collection in the early days of the code. That's how we joined, mum cracked it in '92 and signaled back for rendezvous point and got us picked up."

"So you were 5?"

"Yep! Youngest member of Resistance group IO" Her face shining with pride.

"IO?"

"Yeah, it was my group's name."

"Why was it called that?"

"IO? I'm not sure really, I think it was part of a theme, something to do with the Solar System I think."

"It's one of Jupiter's Moons." He supplied, frowning.

"Is it? She caught his expression, her voice tightening, " What's the matter? Is it important?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I've heard it before."

"Really? where?"

"It's part of an old code, an important one-I think it was meant to be classified info, something to do with stopping the original kettle-heads, like some sort of fail safe."

"Fail safe?"

"Yeah, like some sort of shut down program, you'd say the words and they'd turn off."

"Well if that's true why doesn't it work now?"

"To be honest I don't think it ever did. He confided, " There's a file on the archive of someone repeating those words over and over again, " Eclipse, Jupiter, Moon" but he, whoever's saying it, doesn't sound like their testing the scheme. They sound scared."

"How do you know all this? And what does eclipse mean?"

"I have no idea what Eclipse means, I'd never come across the word before. I only knew about IO because I found a wall chart of the solar system on one of my rekkies, turned out to be quite useful." He admitted, looking pleased.

"But the audio file? Eclipse Jupiter Moon. Where did you find that?"

"The file is part of the Cycon archive but most of its locked. I've got another recruit in 2010 working on it for me. The access is remote, Futuregate's server is, at best unreliable . I can't maintain access for long . It's like something is watching me, crashing it whenever it looks like I'm getting it near anything good."

"It must be Neuros."

"You reckon?"

"Definitely, it was what was blocking my transmissions over the years in the bunker I'm sure of it."

"How?"

"It's like I said earlier, there was this voice Galen talked about. He'd only mentioned it a few times but when I was first in the bunker I spent weeks trying to signal him, then one day I heard a voice."

"Was it Neuros?"

"Not yet, this voice was young and alive, calling itself Caleb."

She looked up at him smiling. "It was the first time I'd heard you. I tried to talk back as quick as I could ".

"I remember, his voice gaining excitement, "I'd not long woken up, trying to find out if there was anyone else out there, I got the radio working, I tried every day then, once, there was this crackle and a static voice buzzed over the comms."

They spoke together, words branded into both their minds;

"Hello, hello! Caleb! I'm here! There is someone alive! The resistance lives! My name is Axle…" Both voices died away in pace with each other.

"What happened? From where I was all I could hear was you getting smothered in static and I couldn't get you back. What was it like at your end?"

"I got a voice. The voice. The one Galen had warned us about."

"Neuros."

"I'm certain."

"What did it say?"

"Silence little girl, I can hear everything you say to that boy and I will find you first. Soon all you pathetic humans will be mine!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I switched the radio off faster than you can blink. I didn't go near it for weeks-I was far too scared." She looked it too, remembering the encounter.

"Well fair enough really," Neuros was sounding more and more dangerous, he certainly wasn't relishing their eventual meeting, does Neuros actually sound human? Or Like a Roboid pretending?"

"Not really either, It was too harsh to be properly human but she grates, like static whiplash," She paused, recalling

"She spoke to me like I was an insect she'd enjoy squashing."

"Charming." His lip had curled slightly in disgust.

"Yeah. It terrified me." She shuddered, "See? I can't even mention it without shivering."

"Was, was that the last time you spoke to anyone?" He asked tentatively, he desperately wanted to know more and it was taking all his restraint to ask only one at a time.

"Save for listening to your dulcet tones?" They grinned, then as she continued hers faded. "Yeah, yeah it was. No one else after that, well no one human at any rate. 'Cept for the professor I was all alone."

The professor? That display gizmo you've got?"

Yeah, it's one of those digital pocket guidebooks, runs through elec-synth info-he was supposed to tell me about countries of the world. Given as that's a bit redundant now I modified it a bit."

How?"

Nothing special, just a few tweaks here and there just so I could have a bit of a chat every so often, have a sounding board for my ideas. I needed it really." Her voice dulled trailing off.

He decided to leave the professor questions for later, It was upsetting her and he wanted to know more about Lexa herself. A life with the resistance! On the ground!

"How long was it for you?"

"Sealed in the shelter? Very nearly 5 years."

"5 years? "

5 years on your own in a hole! He repressed his own shudder at that. He couldn't imagine how awful that must have been-at least he could run about and destroy some Droidz! But wait, 5 years? That must mean,

"You've been there as long as I've…"

"As long as you've been active. I know. How do you think I knew you when I heard you below deck? I've listened to every single broadcast you've ever made. I'd know your voice anywhere."

"You were listening? The whole time?" He knew she had said something similar when they had first met but the truth of it was only just beginning to sink in.

"Always, " She continued, "I must have screamed myself hoarse sometimes, trying to tell you I was there, that you weren't the last. That someone was listening. That someone was cheering you and keeping count! You helped keep my hope alive, keep me sane." She stared straight at him, "I only wish I could've helped you the same way."

If only he'd known! The uncertainty he could have saved himself. He could feel his eyes well with a sudden rush of longing. This new knowledge shouldn't effect him, not as much as it was doing anyways, but it was. With an effort he cleared his throat, rallying himself to attempt to keep talking.

"Well you're here now and that's better than an audience member! You're in the flesh! Another human!"

Likewise!" She beamed at him, then, as if considering his words grew serious, "It's awful though."

"What is?" He heard his own voice grew guarded, Lexa continued oblivious,

"For you. Me and the recruits are the only humans you've seen. Ever." She gazed out over dark clad decks missing the haunted expression that was rapidly appearing across Caleb's pointy yet strangely attractive face ,"I can't imagine not knowing other people."

"It's not so bad," he lied, doing a poor job of it, he kept talking, trying to change the subject to cover the tremor that was beginning to rumble uncomfortably clearly.

"So what were they like then? The resistance I mean, your cell. What was it like with them?"

"Well it was a while ago now."

"But I bet you remember it like it was yesterday."

"Of course!"

"Well then, go on, I want to hear about the resistance and what they were like, there's such scant records on them but they're all the humanity I've ever known about that wasn't definitely and utterly destroyed."

"If you're sure," Her eyes lit up ready, ready to share some of her experiences, the good times she had, the ones that reminded her that she had once been part of a team. And well loved for it.

"Well, like I said, We joined IO's cell in '92, Galen came to pick us up with Torvik and Renta- they'd been soldiers before the fall and they were still very militaristic, always ready for action. They were our guards and huntsmen. Couldn't have been closer those two-just like brothers they were. The temporary camp they brought us to meant we met the core group of IO."

"The core group?"

"Yeah the main people who made it work, Galen hadn't had massive success with the code by then, in truth he'd only really perfected it a year or two ago."

"But he must have been calling people all over by then."

"What people?" The stark question pulled Caleb up short.

"We were the first they'd come across in 6 months-there's not a lot out there Caleb, even with a 50 mile range as it was, we were a rare find."

"So, who were the core then?" he asked, trying to distract himself from that shocking discovery.

"Well there was this couple, Jantro and Arac. Jantro was huge, a real man mountain, As strong as a worker and 10 times as clever. He had this great booming laugh when he was pleased with something. He could build anything he could. Then there was Arac, she was tiny about 1/3 of Jantro but she could keep him in line better than any drill sergeant, plus she was a total genius with anything wired. They made a fantastic team!"

"They sound impressive."

"They were, they had quite a kill count between them before they joined in '89, they were the last of Scorpio-most of them got flamed in '85. They were the end of the Zodiac collective.

"They certainly had you on the run, I can't believe there were so few of you!" exclaimed Caleb without thinking.

"Well it was dangerous!" She replied hotly, " The whole world was basically a warzone. And people die in warzones," She finished quietly.

"Of course they do, I'm sorry, it's just, listening to you tell it. It's like losing the war all over again."

"But we haven't lost, not yet!"

"No, course we haven't! But, well," He tired to explain, " you know what I mean, it's harder to hear first hand of Roboidz casualties rather than just read a statistic."

"I did say it wasn't a good story."

"So you did, but at least you can still tell it. And it should be passed on, for their memory if nothing else."

"Well, in that case the last member was Koryn. She was tough as titanium deadbolts she was 65 and could rival anyone in pure drive to succeed."

"Together we showed those Roboidz that humans weren't done yet. Always moving, always looking to destroy them we took out a few compounds when we could. The amount of Roboid traps we must've built. Mum and Galen teamed up right from the start-She was a communications whizz- she boosted the code's range and strength-got us more members over the next few years she did." Lexa all but glowed with pride at the mention on her mother.

"What was she like?" Caleb asked, unable to stop himself as he leant forwards.

"Mum?"

"Yeah." He'd only just found out about his own mother, an unknown, unremembered woman lost to the Roboidz. Mothers? he wanted to know all he could about them, especially real ones.

"She was, well, my mum." Lexa looked elated and heartbroken all at once, mustering herself she carried on, losing herself to the description as the image of her mother grew in her mind.

"She looked after me, kept me strong, she was there for me and loved me. She was all the support I needed. She was brilliant at what she did. And clever too. She worked out what was going on, before the return, she cracked the mystery. And she tried to warn people, sent out some of the last free broadcasts. She'd begun planning a move underground but she'd only had about a month's warning. She saved who and what she could. She was fighting in the resistance from the very beginning, she set up some of the early safe points for refugees. She believed in the unity of people, she fought to keep the human race alive and together. People always said she fitted her name well, the angel of the resistance." Lexa finished, looking immensely proud.

Angel of the resistance?" He repeated thunderstruck.

An Angel, who was brilliant with communications, worked out the danger of the Roboidz and sent out warnings over the radiowaves! His jaw actually dropped. He couldn't believe it! It had to be!

"You're, you're," the awe in his voice made her breath catch.

"What?" She whispered.

"You're Angel's daughter!" Caleb exploded in delight, "Angel from the radio!" He whooped, "I heard her broadcast, the one from when the Roboidz were first attacking! I've heard it a few times now, here and there different bits of it! After I didn't hear from you she was all the hope I had of the resistance surviving up to now!" He explained elatedly, "She sounds every bit as brilliant as I thought! I always hoped I'd get to meet her one day, Cybele said they was no way I could seeing as the message was from the beginning and I said maybe it was her daughter! And here you are! Fantastic!"

Florescent tubes had nothing on his grin.

Lexa was taken aback by the full force of his excitement but overjoyed that someone else held her mother in such high esteem, and to think he compared her to that! She blushed at the thought.

Struggling to get her brain in forward gear, unused to having such rapt attention paid to her she carried on about Angel, her mother and her role in Io, Caleb obviously wanted to know everything she could tell him about the resistance and maybe it would shift his focus again.

She became Galen's right hand man," Caleb quirked an eyebrow at this, "So to speak, she said she and Galen were on the same wavelength. They were always looking for information. That's why we were in so many compounds. Io got very, very good at sneak, hack, steal destroy."

"What exactly were they looking for?"

"Info on how to get rid of the Roboidz. Any weaknesses we could exploit, any weaknesses at all, The amount of data cores we crashed…Eventually they found what they were looking for."

"Neuros."

"Exactly, Galen and Mum found a map, well, diagram for her, they believed it was the proof they needed and there was only once place where that diagram could be real and housed somewhere."

"Futuregate."

"Futuregate." She agreed, "The birthplace of the Roboidz."

"When was all this? "

"About 12 years ago."

"12? 12 years ago?"

"Yes." She looked unimpressed by his incredulity.

"Sorry, erm," he was a little nervous as to ask his next question given the hostility that was suddenly radiating off her, "So, er, what happened next?"

"A lot." Her defenses had gone up again, annoyed that he could so easily undermine the hardships of Io's life.

"Specifically?" attempting he hoped to avoid pushing her further into monosyllabic conversation. It was a losing battle.

"Well that was it then, we had our basic goal, head for Futuregate."

"That was it?" try as he might he couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"Well it was a start!" She snapped, " it something positive to aim for, believe me it was enough at the time."

"But surely it didn't take 12, he noticed her expression darkening, "er, 7 years erm, could it?"

"It took as long as it took." Came the flat response, "It wasn't like walking across a deck, we were a long way from Futuregate. It took a while."

"But 7 years!" he pressed, seemingly oblivious to the very thin ice he was on.

"Try otherside of the world away."

"Ah."

"Yeah, Ah." Finally it looked like she was getting through to him, she didn't mean to be so sharp but she had to break some of his fluffier notions about the resistance. They had a job to do and they had gotten on with it, come what may.

"Not really quick speeds then." He offered, almost as an olive branch.

"No, not really." She confirmed still looking annoyed, "We didn't have fast transport, they'd draw too much attention, plus not many vehicles were working by then. We went mostly on foot."

"How far away were you?"

"When we found the N lab diagram?"

"Yep."

"China."

"Oh."

"Yes. Well, what was left of it. We were almost the other side of the world. Filled with Droidz that were on one serious search and destroy mission."

"So you made pretty good time then."

"I like to think so."

"What was the journey like?"

"In a word? Hell." Her face had darkened again at the unpleasant memories.

"Well I was hoping for a few more than that."

"I don't really, I don't, most of that journey was long and horrible and unchanging other than country's rubble altered colours every so often, but they were all burned and ruined. We barely got any one to join us."

Inwardly reeling Caleb was struggling to process all the doom she was describing, of course he knew life in the resistance would have been tough but he only had dry accounts to go by. To hear of their struggles, first hand, well, his shining, hope-filled heroes were getting grimier and harder by the second.

"Plus," She carried on, " by then the everything began to take it's toll on us hunted."

"I can imagine,"

She stopped short, staring directly into him, he felt himself go absolutely still, no one should be able to look that haunted.

"No you can't, you really can't. People began to die. The Roboidz were always hounding us, they weren't many places to hide."

She elaborated unhappily,

"Koryn died taking out a war band with one of our home-made scatter patterns. She said she couldn't keep pace, wanted one last glory. She died a hero."

"More followed of course, Robodiz, cold, hunger and sickness. Plagues they were and all shadowed us. As much as we fought against them, as much as we determined to survive they stayed with us, constant companions."

She drew a deep breath, speaking in a low, somber tone,

"Mum died in '99"

Her sorrow, barely controlled beneath the surface flowed from her in waves. Caleb's face betrayed his horror as a sympathetic hand found hers.

"Was it…?"

"No, no Roboid could have taken her-it've taken an army! No, it was pneumonia Arac said, really nasty. There was nothing anyone could do. No medicine anymore just a few weeks of coughing and that was it. She'd never of got it if the Roboidz hadn't been trailing us. All the running and cold as we went north. It just sort of got a foot hold in her and spread. "

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She smiled grimly, "If anything it made me more determined to see the end of these terrorizing toaster faces. Galen took responsibility for me after that, I mean, we all looked out for each other of course but he sort of became like my father, making sure I was alright and knew enough to be useful, to survive."

"What did he teach you?"

"Most things really, though everyone helped. All I know comes from them, tech work, welding, wiring, weapons you name it. Course I'd learnt comms from mum I was like a stew pot that everyone added ingredients to. Basically got collective knowledge."

"Sounds like a lot, how did you remember it all?"

"Easy, I learned by rote and practice, worked till I got it right, I learnt quick, Galen wouldn't let me eat until I could master each new bit.

His eyes widened in shock at her matter-of-fact tone, "That's a bit harsh isn't it?"

"Is it?," She looked mildly surprised, "Good way to learn-meant I picked up info quick, and it's stayed in here," She tapped her head.

But my favorite bits," She carried on, "I learnt were the stories."

"Stories? Like of resistance victories?"

"No," She visibly brightened, "although they're always fantastic to hear, it was the folk tales."

"Folk tales?" It was an alien concept.

"Stories about how things used to be, how we used to live, and stories that used to be told to children before they slept. All of them used to tell me stories to remember. When it was coming to the end, when things were getting really bad, they told me more and more, like they had to get their tales remembered and passed on. I didn't think much of it at the time but now, it makes sense. I think they knew we were on the last run."

"Last run?"

"It's my name for the last few weeks I had with them, " She explained, "before I, before,"

"You went into the bunker," Caleb supplied.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well, in short, everything bad."

"It was one afternoon, one event, then it was like a chain reaction, everything fell apart."

Now she'd started it was like a dam bursting

"Arac and Lunten went out for water, got ambushed by a patrol. Lunten was killed outright but they took Arac. She managed to scream a warning across our comms before the silence."

Caleb listened in horrified fascination.

"Jantro was kitting up before the transmission cut out. There was a shade plant nearby, they had to be taking her there. Galen didn't even bother trying to talk Jantro out of it, just tooled up with the rest of it. Arac was our heart, and by the heavens we weren't going to let them have her."

"We raided the plant maybe ½ an hour after she was snatched we reached the plant. We split into pairs, hunting for Arac. The plant was horrific. It took a while to find her,"

She stared directly at him, look of pure horror sharpening her face, "there are some things you can never unsee, still gives me nightmares."

He opened his mouth, almost involuntarily to question before she continued.

"We found her."

She paused. Trying to find the words.

And?" Caleb urged, the tension being too much to bear.

"We were too late."

She reflected the horror of that remembered day.

"We found her as they were fitting the mask to her, her eyes, dear stars. Hope you never see a shade uncovered Caleb. Never."

"After that everything went crazy. Jantro went nuclear. Everything that was him inverted, he just radiated rage. They'd taken his partner. He said he wouldn't let her be used like this. He'd end them all. Told us to go on without him. I tried to stop him but he just waved me away, told the others to take care of me, looked at Galen and just walked away."

"It was the last we saw of him."

She paused looking away, out to the water.

"Galen nodded at Jantro's back and told us to evac. I didn't want to leave, Torvik dragged me out in the end. By then we were all running, barely made it out in time."

"What did…?"

"Jantro destroyed the plant." Came the simple, devastating statement. He knew what this would spell, behind the elation of enemy destruction lay retribution. Always and every time.

"Completely?" He ventured, cautiously keeping his tone under control, he didn't want to risk offending her like he had been.

"Yep. Ka-Boom. He razed it to the ground. Couldn't bear to leave her Renta said, wanted to make sure she had someone with her."

Lexa suddenly got very interested in her hands as she uttered quietly,

"I think I cried myself to sleep for the next weeks."

"That's…"

"Awful? Yeah, but that's what the world is like. The worst of it was that if we hadn't quite gotten the Roboidz full attention we had now. They need the shades, they need the servants. Jantro took out a huge site. They hunted us like never before."

This didn't surprise him in the least.

"What did you do?"

"The only thing we could do, Run! As hard and as fast as we could for Futuregate. It was our only hope."

She sighed.

"We lasted about 3 weeks, One night we'd found a cave to hold up in. Galen told the 3 of us ."

"3?"

"Yeah, 3 that's all that was left other than Galen, just Torvik, Renta and Me. The last of Io."

She continued, determined to get this story finished now.

"Galen said there was an old base, somewhere close to us. It was a developed bomb shelter from the last century. He said it had been updated so we could make for there. It'd give us breathing room and a chance to regroup. It wasn't well known about so the Roboidz shouldn't be able to track us there. He did say though that it'd be different to anywhere else we'd ever stayed. That we'd be underground and it was important to keep up a good routine to stay alert and focused else it would be easy to lose sight of our mission."

"They stayed up talking late that last night, I tried to listen but in the end sleep got the better of me."

"And the next morning was when you went into the bunker." He filled in.

"Yes. Yes it was."

We made our way to the base in the early hours, it was a small, broken compound. Seemed quiet enough but they sprung their trap as we crept in. They must have been waiting for us."

"They're sneaky like that, sneaky and devious."

"Always."

"They almost got a clear shot on Torvik, he ducked at the last second so the blast caught him in the leg rather than the head. But it slowed him down, Renta stayed back to help. I went back too but he waved me on. Galen grabbed hold of me and pulled me along with him."

She took a deep breath.

"We were running flat out, vectors beams blasting into everything around us. We got the bunker door and Galen unsealed it and told me to get inside."

"Just you?"

"He said he was going to draw their fire, if we both went in then the Roboidz would just beat down the door, but if he led them off they leave me alone. It was safe in the bunker. He said he'd try and double back to me but if not then make for Futuregate and he'd be doing the same."

She shot a pained look at the captivated Caleb.

"With that he pushed me into the bunker and locked the door."

"He just left you in there?" Caleb was incredulous.

"Yeah, I screamed and kicked against the bulkhead , told him I could help, We'd be better together but no luck."

She carried on, "The Antechamber bulkhead was closing too, it's part of the protection mechanism, Galen yelled through the door that if I didn't get in I'd be sealed in the antechamber for good. I screamed for him to let me out, to help him, but he just ordered me inside. There was no shifting him so all I could do was obey,"

"Climbed in and kept quiet." She admitted shamefacedly,

"Once that door shut, that was it, I was cut off from everyone. I tried radioing but no one responded, other than you and Neuros. I didn't get anything else through the airwaves. Just empty static The doors sealed and I couldn't get them to re-open so that was out. Had to work out how to escape. It took me 5 years, a few close calls involving oxygen production & some plant cultivation but I did it. I built the matter transporter and locked it onto your radio signal. Fired it up and pushed the button."

She looked at him, seeming suddenly much older.

"And here I am."

"That's my story, start to finish." She looked worn out from the telling, proud, upset and nervous all mixed up in a storm of emotion.

_**I think this bit needs a bit more emotional response from Caleb. What do you think-elesways it seems rather cursory and immature even for him!**_

"Wow."

Every synapse was exploding, firing on every nerve, questions racing around his brain like a stampede and that's the best you could come up with. Nice one Caleb.

He simply couldn't process it all. It was too much to take in. All that hardship, all that suffering. It was almost too much to bear and he hadn't even lived through it. It made his time on Futuregate seem like a day in the park.

All those people, so many lives lost. All that effort boiling down to the single girl before him, the last of Io. Quite possibly they were the last natives of 2110.

His resolve hardened.

They would be taking it back.

"I'm sorry, I mean, he tried to elaborate," That's just incredible! Horrific, but, at least you survived. With you here, fighting now, it wasn't in vain, the whole thing, I mean," He cut himself off, suddenly processing the last thing she said, "You got here by using my radio broadcasts as a signal?"

"Yeah," She looked heartened by his admission, pulling herself together again, ready to battle on. She seemed almost surprised at his latest question-it really was only a matter logic.

"Well, I don't actually know the exact coordinates of Futuregate in the real world, the only sure fire to get anywhere was have a fixed location, I knew you were broadcasting from here so the most logical thing I could do was lock onto that signal, it was coming from Futuregate, It had to be enough to get me there."

"But you weren't sure?" He was flabbergasted at the risks she'd taken.

"Nope. I'd tried with a plant earlier."

"That was you? I thought the time portal was playing up!"

"I had to make sure what got sent through arrived intact, else I was setting myself up for dismemberment!"

"Nice." He banished that thought as soon as it materialized. He never wanted to envision that happening to anyone.

"But yeah, I was meant to come out where the plant did but ended up in the depths of Futuregate. I don't know if that was how it copes with something bigger and shifts to somewhere more open or if that was Neuros trying to deflect me."

"I know what I believe." Stated Caleb with conviction, "I've called plenty of recruits through the portal in my command post with no problems what so ever."

"I thought so," She agreed darkly. "Neuros really didn't want us to meet."

"I can see why! Since you've got here the last piece of the puzzle has been solved!"

"Well, it's a team effort." She smiled.

"Yes it is! And it proves humans are meant to work together. We're going to take on Neuros tomorrow!" He looked positively gleeful at the prospect.

He turned to her, serious again, "I can't tell you how much it means to have you here! It's brilliant! You're another resistance member! I was getting so worried that I wasn't on the right track, that I wasn't doing the right thing or being a good leader. But now you're here, it's like it's all fitting together, the training's worked! You, me & the recruits all working to bring down the Roboidz! It's Fantastic!

He beamed at her, his whole face lighting up. He looked even younger.

Lexa was slightly bowled over by his admission; she was just completing her own mission. But it was wonderful to finally take an active part once more. And as part of a group.

That's what we do," She smiled, "the common cause we have to fight for! But you're right, it's brilliant to be part of a team again! You don't know how much I wanted to help when I could only listen. You've done amazing things here, you've survived for a start! I'm just grateful I can be here for the end. For everything we've been through, for what humanity's suffered we can be the ones to turn the tables and start putting things right!"

"Deal." Caleb held out his hand and she took it, both shaking vigorously.

Tomorrow they were going to change everything.

_**A/N:**_

**Just as a note for anyone wishing to wave a plot-hole flag at me I should point out that the reason Lexa doesn't have a strong Scottish accent is simply because she was surrounded by such a variety of people and accents most of her life, with Angel dying when Lexa was still so young she grew up without the influence and thus, following her contact with people, she actually sounds closer to Galen and in fact Caleb-being as his is the only voice she's heard and responded to in the last 5 years!**

_**Thanks again for reading-let me know if you like it! Apologies for the clunkiness of the chapter content but hopefully things are a bit more explained now ready for the action to come!**_

_**Reviews are love and very much appreciated! Thanks! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another short one for you all, but this is where the pace starts picking up! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Thanks for all the encouragement Loki! **____** Hope you continue to enjoy this!**_

**Chapter 6**

After their agreement they sat, side by side, in comfortable silence staring out across the quiet landscape, trying to soak in as much peace before they launched, what they hoped would be, their final attack.

It didn't last long. All too soon they were yawning at the moonlight.

"Come on then," he grinned, "I'm about ready to drop and we have a big day coming" He bounced to his feet, the thought of the final mission energizing him once more. Offering his hand he pulled a drowsy Lexa to her feet. The telling of her tale had drained her-probably a good thing really he thought. Clear some of it out her system, bit like an oil change.

Plus he'd learnt a huge amount, the things she'd gone through, he shook his head, but still. Now he had an idea of how the resistance had fought and how much they were going to have to build back again.

He needed to be prepared as he could be.

Standing upright she turned back to face the shore unconsciously still clutching his hand. The beauty of the stillness was hauntingly lovely.

"There's still so much to fight for," she whispered.

'Course there is, we'll win this planet back, you and me, with the recruits, we'll take it back."

He made to step towards the ladder, Lexa, casting a last glance over the moonlit mountains turned reluctantly to follow, unwilling, deep down, to bid the stars goodnight. Would she see then again?

Looking into the earnest peridot-grey wells she felt her resolve harden. She would see them again, and see them with victorious eyes.

"Yes." She agreed, "We will".

The day had been a revelation for the pair of them, Caleb, buzzing with all the new knowledge allowed the latest swarm of energy to bubble over, talking them down the ladders and back towards the command post.

"I can't believe it's all slotting into place!" He exclaimed excitedly once more as they crossed the threshold into his lair, "Who knows, this time tomorrow we could in charge of Earth. This last mission is go…"

"Back now are we?"

Caleb whirled about as Lexa flattened herself against the wall.

That voice! THE voice.

One of the old terminal monitors in the corner of Caleb's Lair had burst into life, it's horrific image commanding all attention. Just like in N-Lab.

"You can't…"

"Of course I can little boy!" The voice spat with such venom he tripped backwards, falling against the wall of piping, pure horror blocking his throat.

"I am Neuros. I am Futuregate and I control everything you see. You, boy, have grown far too cocky. You think you can defeat me and my droidz? You and your pathetic children from the past?"

Caleb, gathering himself, made a small movement with his hand, warning Lexa to back away.

"Don't be so stupid Caleb. I already know all about your little girlfriend, she's been a cockroach I have long awaited to squash. Her presence here only makes it easier to destroy you both. And your apology for recruits."

The insult, not to mention the threat to the recruits and Lexa galvanized Caleb. He stepped forward, swallowing his terror, focusing on the mission.

"Destroy us? Ha! I've been here for 5 years and your clanking can-heads still haven't come close to catching me!" Argued Caleb, sounding a whole lot braver than he felt.

"My recruits have taken out Roboid after Roboid and you've done nothing about it! You couldn't! We're too quick for you!" He all but yelled defiantly.

The screen let out a nasty chuckle then flared blindingly.

"DON'T ANTAGONISE ME LITTLE BOY!" The voice bellowed.

Caleb flinched despite himself, it was all he could do not to step back from the sheer hatred pouring out of the screen at him.

"I could have crushed you when you first awoke from cryo-sleep. You provided entertainment Caleb, nothing more. I have always known where you hid yourself. Burrowed away like a mouse from a cat.

All your schemes and missions, the little plots to discover my weaknesses." Neuros paused for effect, "I let you live, to amuse me."

They could actually hear her smile maliciously.

"Did you really think you and your recruits were actually carrying on the resistance's war ? Ha! I destroyed a thousand times your number child in minutes!" She tiraded continuing scornfully.

"And your pitiful antics haven't even dented my army! A game to observe like watching a fly try to escape through a closed window."

"But now boy, I grow tired of amusement and the pestilence of organics."

"I know your plans Caleb and I. Will. End. You." She promised.

"See you soon…"

The screen crackled out to static.

Lexa sagged in relief, letting out her long held breath.

Caleb didn't move.

His back to her he stood motionless before the screen.

"Caleb?"

No response.

She edged around him, he was stock-still, eyes wide and unblinking still fixed on the screen.

"It can't be" He sounded shell-shocked, voice barely a whisper,

"It's not. She was lying." Lexa countered, trying to appear as convincing as she could.

"But she was right there, on the terminal, in my lair," He was still staring at the screen, transfixed, his face a mask of stunned horror.

It had rooted him to the spot.

"Only one way to solve this," She decided, trying to keeping her own breathing under control, attempting to stave off her panic before the pumping adrenaline threatened to shatter her bones. She stepped in front of the screen.

And broke the spell.

He looked at her with haunted eyes.

"All this time. She knew. She knew everything." He gave a short, almost manic laugh.

Those acidic words had been a kick to the stomach.

His knees buckled under him and he crashed heavily to the floor.

"CALEB!"

He ignored her, drawing himself together, wrapping his arms tightly about his knees, burying his face from view.

This was worse than the fear that had torn through both of them. Worse than seeing Caleb himself horrified. The proof that the nightmare was real.

All the fight had gone out of Caleb.

And that terrified her to her core.

"Caleb? Caleb? I," She reached out to touch him, "Please"

"Don't."

She stopped dead.

"I can't believe it! All these years wasted!" The bitterness tore at his throat.

"No they weren't"

"No? Well tell that to Neuros! All my work! If she knows everything all I've done is for Nothing! It's not FAIR!" he howled, impotent rage boiling over inside him.

He suddenly exploded in a chaos of limbs, pacing furiously, turning this way and that, one hand tugging at the jacket sleeve of the other.

"If she knows everything, watched everything then all our efforts were pointless!" he raged.

"But surely,"

"No Lexa! That's it. If she knows then we can't defeat her, she knows our plan, we can't defeat her! The Roboidz will win!" He looked up to stare directly at her, a horrific look of clarity processing him "All those recruits. They've been vaporized for nothing." The fight suddenly left his words.

For a moment Lexa thought he was about to put his boot through something, instead he covered his face and sank into his chair.

"Caleb, it isn't true, what she said, it's just lies to throw you off. To stop you."

"They're just children," He continued unlistening, hands still covering his face.

"Caleb, " She tried again, her own panic beginning to mount dangerously, "You're doing what Neuros wants, " She repeated doggedly, "Playing her game."

Bad choice of words.

His head snapped up to her ,fury blazing in him, "Well apparently that's exactly what I've been doing since I woke up! Something I had no idea about a month ago appears to inform me that it's been watching and laughing at me for FIVE YEARS! It's pointless." He covered his face again, slumping back.

This was more than she could take as the panic began to thump deafeningly in her ears. Time for desperate methods.

Her arms shot out, sizing his hands and dragging them from his face, "SNAP OUT OF IT CALEB!" she yelled at point blank range.

For a moment he was too surprised to respond. She snatched her opportunity.

"Caleb, don't listen to her! That's what she wants! Think about it, If she'd known where you are she'd have stormed this place with droidz or, or, vector beamed it to oblivion!"

"Not if I was entertaining her!" He shot back

"That's just her cover, her excuse! I mean, Io wasn't doing a lot of damage on our way here, a few hundred droidz against hundreds of thousands, maybe millions but she still had us hunted to extinction." She insisted, carrying on in the face of his disbelief.

"All the resistance groups, by the '80's weren't even denting the numbers and still they came."

"So what are you telling me for? Just to prove the resistance is, in fact, useless?" He began in exasperation.

"Haven't you been listening?" She snapped back, "It's the opposite! It proves Neuros can't stand having anyone opposing her! And that includes you!"

She gripped his hands harder, getting caught up in her explanation

"Don't you see? All the damage you've done! Caleb, you built a time portal to get reinforcements for crying out loud! If she really knew everything you'd have been attacked with everything she's got! And yet it looks to me like you're still standing."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying she's scared." She concluded with certainty.

"Scared?"

"Yes!" She insisted, "You've managed to find your way to N-Lab! And given it's taken 5 years and lots of Roboidz and you're still not vector paste means she's scared you might actually find a way to beat her. The fact that she made such direct contact with you shows she's getting desperate. What you've been doing, it's working! We've got them worried. She's threatened by you! By us!"

"You really think so?" He had finally begun to doubt his own outburst.

"Of course!" She insisted, "I've never been surer of anything."

" Right then." His eyes, raised to her, had gotten some of their fire back.

"Well, " He began, " if we've got them scared then we best act on it!" He made to bounce out of his chair, man of action once again. Lexa backed away, relieved that her Caleb was back in the driving seat, all frenetic energy and plans.

He began to search wildly about his room for pieces of tech to work with when he stopped suddenly catching Lexa's arm.

"That was a really nasty trick to play," his seriousness stilling her.

"Of course it was, its Neuros!" She stated, as if it explained everything-which it did as it happened.

But I'd have fallen for it." He persisted honestly, his eyes were boring into hers. Impulsively he grabbed her to him in a crushing embrace, "Thankyou." Her 'you're welcome' was muffled against his chest.

He released her quickly "Sorry."

"S'alright," She replied smiling, just glad to have you back! Plus you've have figured it out, or Cybele would've put you right."

"Cybele!" The thought struck him like a thunderclap, " What if Neuros knows about Cybele?," Panic surged through him, "She could be in serious danger!"

"No way. Cybele sounds far too clever to get caught or noticed, she woke you up remember! If that didn't draw attention then nothing will." She reasoned.

"Hmm, good point."

He still looked worried,

"We can go check if you like, we've got a little time." She offered, trying to ease him.

"No. We have to carry on here." He decided, " You're right , she IS clever enough to stay safe and she can't really help us now anyway. We've got to defeat these can heads and their controller. Besides I want to be able to tell her that we've completed our mission next time I, we see her."

They grinned at each other.

"Well, I suppose we best get cracking." Lexa made a dive for one of the odd's and ends boxes, scouring for components. Caleb, heartened by her enthusiasm eagerly set to his own task. He was just reaching for another case of magnesium packs he'd scavenged when a thought struck him.

A deeply unpleasant thought.

"Lexa, you know when you said Neuros couldn't possibly know everything?"

"Yep," She didn't turn around, still rootling for more wiring.

"And that she couldn't know what had been going on for the past five years?" He pressed.

"Uh-huh," red curls determinedly focused on the box's contents

"While I believe you on that front, I have one question."

"Shoot,"

"How did she know this was my lair? As in, the place where I operate from?"

Lexa put down what she was doing, turning slowly about, "Er, lucky guess?" She offered weakly. "She must have checked through the ship schematics hit the rooms most likely to house us, we don't know if that was a simulcast screen invasion!"

"Even so," He persisted, " She'd know now wouldn't she? The room she got the response out of, and if she's as scared as you think she is, then, well she'd use some of the tactics you suggested, which would be…"

"Storm the place with Droidz" she finished, the colour draining from her cheeks.

There was a short, terrified pause.

"Get the recruits!" Caleb commanded.

They became a two-person hurricane.

Lexa barreled into the command post shaking both recruits awake, whilst looking about for the rest of her equipment.

Whh, huh?," Came the sleep addled reply.

"Recruits, you have to get up, right now. We think the Roboidz have found us."

At that they were both wide awake.

"What can we do?"

Such courage.

"I need you to find me as much spare wire and pieces of small sheet metal as you can. We've got seconds recruits so grab whatever you can."

Caleb was still in the lair furiously gathering his magnesium packs, he'd made more than enough rounds but you could never be too prepared.

In less than a minute they were ready to go.

"Right recruits, time to get out of here, there's only one mission today, defeat Neuros. You with me?"

"All the way!"

"100%!"

"Fantastic!" Caleb beamed with pride at his Recruit's mettle, " Now follow me, my elites and keep quiet."

They stole out of the Command post and out into the shadows of Futuregate.

_**Things are about to pick up some serious pace as the battle with Neuros looms! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get it sounding right! Let me know what you thought of this!**_

_**Thanks very much for reading and reviewing guys!**_

_**Questions? Comments? Fire away! **___


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! Back again, sorry this has been a week in arriving, been busy and ive been trying to get the feel of this one right-it's a bit darker than the previous chapters just to warn anyone that's actually reading this! Most of it's implied but there is definite ickyness to behold.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it! **___

**Chapter 7**

They made it back to N-Lab in record time, the deckways being suspiciously clear allowing the resistance fighters chance to go over their battle plans and complete some last minute weapons alterations. The EMP's field range had had to narrowed and the blaster fully loaded. It was amazing what a little improvising and quite a lot of panic could achieve.

"Here we are recruits." Caleb whispered, "You ready for our assault on Neuros?"

They nodded.

"Now remember, this is the ultimate challenge , the final mission. Lexa and I will do our best to keep you covered but it's up to you. I'm sorry recruits, I know you don't need reminding of the very real danger we're in but you can't use your panic buttons, we're too close to Neuros, If she's as powerful as she makes out I don't want you to be in transmission around her, who knows where you'd end up."

He looked over the railing.

"Okay, this is it recruits, what all the training's been leading to. Climb down the ladders here and make a start on the web. Be very careful, don't let any of those lasers touch you. One nudge will alert every droid in the area and fry you in the process."

He viewed them both seriously,

"Remember how much you've fought through to reach here. You're my elites and we are going to bring down the tin can empire. Good Luck. Now let's get going."

With that the nervous recruits gritted their teeth and nodded with determination, "We won't let you down."

They began to climb down. Silently as their boots touched the ground they dropped low, staring about them for any droidz and came face to face with the source of the Roboidz.

Looking at Neuros from the ground, it seemed a whole lot scarier.

The prymidical web of highlighter bright laser beams criss-crossed imperiously in front of them.

They swallowed. Turning to face each other, the awkwardness of youth transcended mortal peril. "Erm, good luck,"

"Yeah, you too be careful," one tried for a handshake, the other for a hug, then swopped. They settled for a shoulder pat then headed for their separate corners.

Above them Caleb and Lexa took up position. There was no telling how long they'd have, Neuros must surely be onto them. Hopefully there was a patrol heading for his lair. Heading there and away from them now.

It was all up to the recruits now. Get through the web and power down Neuros.

The Children did not disappoint.

Focusing themselves they began pick their way through the web. They were making good progress. Till they got half way.

"Lexa," Caleb whispered, "Lexa, look." He pointed towards the web, "Look at Neuros." She tore her eyes away from the recruits to follow his indication.

"It's glowing! Like it's going to explode!"

Yeah, or something worse. I think she's realized we're here. Get ready.

Lexa swallowed and nodded grimly. She knew it couldn't have been that easy. She focused back on the recruits, her eyes darting around them as she prayed to whoever may be listening that they would succeed and that she could keep them safe till they did. She strained to hear any sign of metallic reinforcement on the way. Her hand on her newly oiled lever began cranking silent charge into her EMP emitter.

She just had time to catch Caleb's eye resolutely before an almighty crash ricocheted around the lab.

All hell broke loose.

Suddenly there were Roboidz everywhere, storming in from every direction. They'd blasted their way in. And were currently converging on the web.

Unable to disturb it manually and risk their own circuits the recruits were safe from a direct Roboidz assault but they were inventive if nothing else. A contingent of War droidz stepped forwards leveling their vector blasters, poised to shoot the threat out of the web.

They acted fast. Taking careful aim they had to hit as many as possible before the Wardroidz opened fire on the recruits, then carry on moving to avoid retribution and keep the attention of the guards.

"Fire!" Lexa unleashed an incapacitating blanket wave over the side of Droidz nearest to her whilst Caleb cracked shot after shot at the other side.

"Swop!"

They ducked the barrage of retaliation and rolled past each other, taking up new positions, Lexa imobilising the side Caleb had begun to decimate whilst he took advantage of her stunned half.

The recruits shouted a warning as the fresh salvo was unleashed at the gantry pair.

"Don't worry!," Yelled Caleb encouraging, " Stay focused on your own mission. We've got you covered!"

That was certainly true, with their mobile assault Lexa and Caleb were keeping all the Roboidz attention focused away from the recruits and firmly on them.

Excellent for their mission, not so much for their life expectancy. Another vector blast exploded overhead bringing a chaos of sparking wires tumbling down separating them on the gangway.

"Plan B!" Cried Caleb.

"Go!" yelled Lexa.

They both ran headlong for the curves of the gantry-way. The two sides of the lab's upper level were separated by a 6ft fenced gap mainly to prevent technicians the risk of walking over the temperamental generators.

A volley of red vector fire followed their feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Taunted Caleb. In reply, a concentrated blast, aimed at the end of the gantry, obliterating it.

He skidded to a halt, firing back as he cast about desperately. There! The shots had dislodged more cables these, however, were intact. They looked sturdy enough and, well, he couldn't wait around here. He ducked another salvo that narrowly missed him, he fired one last return then dashed back to the centre. He prayed it would take his weight.

With a galvanizing roar he bent his head and ran, leaping the gap, arms outstretched as the walkway exploded around him. He caught hold of the cables swinging over the divide, clearing the other barrier as he hit the ground running, aiming straight for Lexa.

She'd just managed to clear the deck way as new droidz arrived and opened fire. The far side was hit as she jumped leaving a gaping chasm, she almost fell head first into the next deck, just catching hold of the remains of the other side, her fingers clinging to the metal for dear life.

As she tried to pull herself up the lab was rocked by more near miss explosions. Letting go with one hand she aimed her emitter, freezing the nearest droidz to her, re-clipping it to her combat vest she carried on struggling up the twisted metal.

A gloved hand caught up her searching fingers . Caleb pulled her up and steady onto their new battle ground.

"Okay?"

"Ready?" Lexa was all business, eyes alive with battle joy.

Always. Let's get them!" He matched her enthusiasm, the time for hit and run attacks were long gone. Today they'd bring the war to the Roboidz.

Their strategy was still working well, although the onslaught of the droidz was almost overpowering as the resistance fighters were hard pushed to maintain return fire whilst leaping about the gangway in a bid to avoid the blasts.

They were doing well. The amount of smoking sparking Roboidz were growing beneath them and the recruits were nearing the central control column. Amazingly, they were managing to ignore the chaotic violence exploding around them and progess, a few more feet and they'd reach Neuros. Just have to keep them busy for a few more seconds.

Another crash snapped Caleb's attention back to their current troubles. More droidz on the approach.

"Look out Lexa! Get ready!"

The metal monsters began pouring in on both sides of the web forming a solid line of Robot might.

"Are they?" She shot a horrified look to Caleb.

Many shiny arms raised.

"GET DOWN!" Came his answer, A concentrated vector blast lanced through the gantry, slicing it in half. The pair, either side of the destruction managed one gasp of relief before the metal beneath them began to crack.

"GO!"

With gritted teeth they pushed away from the disintegrating bridgeway, rolling into a slide as it split, the ends smashing into the deck with a hideous crunch. They rolled clear of the newly formed ramps just in time to hear a horribly familiar voice,

"Caleb. Did you really think your half trained rats could defeat me? Ha! Witness their destruction!"

A ring of Roboidz surrounded the web, poised to open fire on the defiant recruits,

"You're the one whose pathetic Neuros, you can't even kill a couple of kids without your pet army of tincans!" The yell was brave and high pitched.

"Yeah! We'll beat you yet! You see if we don't!" the other thin voice chorused.

"Silence children!" She hissed, "Well, Caleb, my Droidz are ready and awaiting my command."

They froze. More droidz appeared in the split second they paused to witness Neuros' threat. More droidz and more guns. Pointing at them. Blood was pounding so loudly in their ears they didn't even notice the workers step in behind them.

"Seize them! "

Before they could blink strong claws clamped hard on their arms lifting them painfully off the floor suspended before Neuros' triumphant gaze.

They cried out in pained shock, struggling vainly against the insurmountable strength of the workers. NO! How COULD he have been so CARELESS?

NO! He raged inside, NOOOO!

"Now Caleb, I think I have your attention."

He fought through his panic, just enough to hide it from Neuros' gaze, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing the terror that was clawing at his heart.

"You have a choice; I could kill your little rats and rip your girlfriend to pieces… "

"No!" He cried too quickly, instinct overriding sense.

"Or," She continued calmly, "you give yourself up to me." Her voice was like that of a rattlesnake, hissing with soft subtly, the threat of the lethal strike lacing every word.

"What?" This was unexpected, Caleb blinked, blindsided by this apparent ultimatum.

"You've caused me more trouble than any other human on this miserable planet." She explained, voice sharpening like a whip crack, "You, are a troublesome little puppy that I want brought to heel." She paused, allowing the full suffusion of her malice to sink in, "I. Want. You."

" You," She sneered, "belong to me and I would have you back."

His mouth opened in horrified protest, but no words would come.

She continued in her snarl, "I'll finish what was started on you and keep you as a cybernetic pet. A shade of your former self!" She laughed maniacally.

"If I did," He could barely believe he was uttering the words, but he was desperate, he couldn't see Lexa but could hear her attempts at escape. They were truly caught, really rats in a trap. One he'd led them straight into.

"No Caleb! No! Don't listen to her!"

He continued, swallowing down his own fear, ignoring their cries, "If I agreed what happens to the others? You'll let them live, let them go home safe and unharmed?" He had to know, know whether his risk would be worth it, whether it would save them.

"They would be free to go, back to their own times or out into the wastes, they are insignificant. You are what I want. You and your defiance curbed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth, How do I know you won't kill them as soon as you have me?" he demanded.

"You don't, but do you really want to test me?" Her tone was almost daring him to try.

The Droid holding Lexa began to squeeze its grip on her as the others leveled their beams.

"Do you?"

More crushing pressure. Lexa grunted in pain, a small cry escaping her despite gritted teeth.

Caleb twisted his head left and right, there was no escape, no way out he could see this time. Only too many droidz and two terrified recruits.

"Do. You?" She pressed.

Beside him he sensed sudden movement, followed by an ear splitting shriek.

"LEXA!"

"Take any longer to answer boy and I'll have her torn in half!" Neuros bellowed, her patience wearing dangerously thin

"Yes, alright!" He couldn't believe he was saying this, he'd always thought he'd fight to the end, but now, here, with them is such real peril, "Alright! I agree. Just stop it. I agree." He refused to bow his head in defeat, instead holding upright his stare fixed on her, lip curled in a silent growl.

"I thought you might. It's no wonder my droidz rule the earth when human spirits are so easy to crush."

"No. He argued defiantly, "it's my humanity at not wanting them hurt. I'm not a monster like you."

"But you will be."

"I don't care." The lie was blatant but he carried on drawing courage from this impossible situation keeping his defiance intact whilst within he began to disintegrate, "I've agreed and that's all that's important. You've got me. Now let them go." All he could see was the recruits' frightened faces. He couldn't believe he'd failed them. They'd come so close. The best he could do now was get them home safe. They didn't deserve his fate.

And what a fate. He'd always doubted Cybele's belief that he was the chosen one, the one destined to destroy the Roboidz and now, with an awful clarity, he found that he had been right.

'I'm sorry Cybele', he thought brokenly, 'I'm sorry you were wrong, sorry I'm not the one. This is the end of the line now. I'm all out of options.' If there was anything to salvage out of this then it was to save the children. He knew the mission was more important than anything, than anyone, Cybele had always taught him that. But when faced with it, he couldn't take the kids with him, couldn't ask Lexa to follow him. This had been his mistake and he be damned if he made them pay for it.

So long as they got away then he'd at least done something right.

Bring it on.

A slight movement caught his eye. Little fingers, inching towards the biorods. Eyes fixed ahead, round in fear, the very picture of terrified subjugation.

They were still trying. Not giving in. Hope surged in him, only a few more inches and they'd reach them. They were still in the running. The mission wasn't over yet.

A last desperate plan began to scramble itself together in his brain.

"If I'm going to hand myself over to you in exchange for their lives and safe passage home then I want to say goodbye to them."

"Go ahead, as much as I'd like, I can't stop your flapping, fleshy tongue. Yet."

"No, I mean properly, face to face," He kept his voice steady, this was their only chance.

"But you can see your precious recruits, as well as see how close the vector beams are to them.

"I want to see them all, just let me down I'll say goodbye then I'm all yours, I'll even walk to you. Of my own free will." He had to repress a shudder at the last part. But hopefully it appetizing enough bait.

"Of your own free will?"

She was biting.

His instinct told him enough, that she, meglo-manical psychopath as she was, couldn't resist the idea that he would come to her willingly, accepting her victory over him.

He was bargaining for their very lives.

And it was working.

"Yes, I promise. You let me down so I can say my goodbyes then when they're free I'll come to you, utterly and willing."

The brain in the tube considered in silence a moment then glowed a sickly orange.

"I accept." Her triumphant glee was all too evident before she seemed to reign herself in enough to snap harshly, "But take care Caleb, any hint of dishonesty, of betrayal and I will have them all slaughtered. Slowly.

"I-I understand." He meant it too, he had to tread very, very carefully. Never had he felt it more keenly, this second chance within his grasp, that human history was depending on him to continue. He'd hoped he'd get it right.

The pincers released without warning, dumping him unceremoniously onto the hard floor. He managed to roll as he landed, pulling himself to his feet quickly.

He had seconds make this work-he could only pray they'd understand what he was saying.

Wasting no time he adopted his best somber expression, addressing the children, "Recruits, you've been fantastic, braver, smarter and definitely more stealthy than I ever expected. You've always given everything you could to the mission and you never gave up. That's the important bit, you never give in, you just keep trying."

"Stop driveling Caleb and come to me, Oh how I look forward to having you as my silent pet."

"You'll have me soon enough Neuros." He replied as boldly as he dared, just enough to hold her off for the next few seconds.

"You heard her recruits we don't have a lot of time. So I'll keep this short. Always remember how brave and brilliant you are, no matter what obstacle you face you're strong enough to yank it out of your way! And when there's danger you're quick and clever enough to duck out of its path. Remember that. And never give up."

He turned to face his fellow freedom fighter determinedly not focusing on how agonized she looked, he needed his concentration locked tight, "Lexa, I wish I could've got to know you better-I've got lots more to ask you! You've been brilliant, go home with the recruits, there's nothing left for us humans here."

She moved to speak, tears welling and heart breaking, revving up her struggling but Caleb quirked an eyebrow at her and she calmed, paying close attention.

"When the time comes, leap away from the Roboidz and all this. Look after the recruits."

His eyes darted towards the recruits for a split second then were back on her. She followed. She could just make out the recruits. Behind their frightened faces sheer determination was powering them, They were at one of the bio rods, the Neuros biorods. And they were ready to act. She suddenly understood what Caleb had meant. Get ready she told herself. She gave him the barest hint of smile.

"And who knows," Caleb continued after the briefest of pauses, "Your EMP may be useful to the recruits in the human world."

"Enough blithering, I tire of your incessant, unnecessary prattle. Come to me. Now."

"Not before you release them."

"You'd rather I eliminate them?"

"No!" He cried, only half pretending the terror in his cry.

"Then stop trying to delay the inevitable. I have won and you have lost and if you don't want to lose them to me as well you'll obey me." She snapped.

"Alright." His face was the picture of tired defeat, "I just never thought it would end like this. Oh well." He caught the recruit's eyes. They gave the faintest of nods. Oh yes!

This was it.

"Goodbye Lexa, Goodbye recruits." He turned to face the horrific tube and gave a courteous bow as he rose and smiled his best winning smile. "Goodbye Neuros"

NOW! His beauatic smile twisting into a snarl of determination.

Small hands locked onto the central bio rod and wrenched for all their worth.

"What? NO!" Screamed Neuros, realizing too late she'd been tricked as the rod came free.

Sparks exploded from Neuros' central podium showering the recruits as the web splintered and disintegrated.

They barely noticed as they scrabbled towards the next power source, tearing it from its fixtures before Neuros could begin to issue retaliatory orders. The Drodiz went berserk.

The instant she felt the grip on her arms slacken Lexa pulled them towards her. Freed, she dropped to the floor already rolling for the recruits.

Caleb meanwhile leapt backwards, dodging the maddened droidz he ducked and weaved his way back to his blaster. He had to help the recruits!

The recruits undaunted by the chaos exploding around them threw themselves at the final bio rod, yanking it free as a crazed droidz lurched up behind them. The pair, oblivious to the looming threat cheered in exhilaration at having completed their mission, high fiving each other as Lexa barreled into them.

She didn't stop, having seen the impending danger, she only had enough time to seize the both of them, using her own momentum to drag them off the grid her.

Sprawling at a stop they were suddenly aware of the deafening silence. The roars of the droidz, the thunder of their raging feet ceased.

They'd stopped.

They'd all powered down.

The one that had been reaching for them at the podium had frozen mid-grasp and now, off balanced, pitched forward, crashing heavily into the deck.

The 3 of them jumped at the smash, still panting they stayed where they rolled, attempting , for the moment to get their breath back whilst they crowed with joy. They'd done it! Grinning madly they began pulling themselves up to their feet. Lexa's grin faltered as she looked about, panic splitting over her grimy features, "Where's.." she started.

"CALEB!" Neuros spat out his name like it was an obscenity.

"What have You DONE?" She Shrieked

Caleb stood tall admist the wreckage of N-Lab, eyes locked on his enemy, blaster slung ready across his shoulder.

"I, we," He corrected himself, "We have destroyed you Neuros. You and your army. It's. Over."

"NO!" She screamed, the tube pulsating with rage.

"I am Neuros! The Roboidz are mine, I control this world!"

"And now we've taken it back! You're finished Neuros! You've only as long as your power cells hold out and," He paused to savor the dwindling lights, "you don't have long."

"NO! I am all powerful, I control everything! Even YOU!"

The tube flashed an ugly red as pain lanced through his skull piece. He stumbled at the sudden onslaught struggling to keep his footing as a harsh voice grated inside his mind.

"Listen to me Caleb!" Neuros snarled, then softened her voice to an almost purr, "I am not your enemy , they are, you can trust me, I understand what you are, we are the same."

"No we're NOT!" He yelled aloud, "I'm nothing like you!"

The three looked on terrified, powerless to help.

"Then why can you hear me? Came the silken response, "They can't, it should be them you're attacking. Not me." To his horror he felt his hands shaking, attemping to obey Neuros, slowly tilting the blaster towards his friends. "We're the same" she continued, "You. Need. Me." The pain increased till he thought his head would burst.

He was not like her! He WASN'T!"

I. Am. Caleb." It took all his willpower to stand upright, "I. Am. Human." He wrestled the blaster back under his control aiming it back at the podium, "And I," He stared directly at the tube, "Am stronger than YOU!"

Neuros cried out in shock as he stood victorious before her, one of the last humans, unbeaten.

"It can't be!"

"It is. We've WON." The lights were fading fast. She had seconds.

"Goodbye Neuros." He stood resolute. Champion of organics. As the illumination blinked out she summoned the last of her consciousness, enough to whisper malevolently in his ear.

"I will always be part of you"

His eyes went wide, revulsion shuddering through him. She had to be destroyed. Completely. Before he'd even finished the thought the blaster was ready aimed in his hands.

"NEVER!" He bellowed, firing a salvo at the darkened tube. It erupted in sparks, smoking violently. A horrible wrenching noise tore out from the base of it. All four of them took a step back as, with a screech, the whole podium collapsed in on itself, imploding into nothingness.

Caleb stared into the smoking ruins. It was over. Finally, it was over. He was still human. And Alive. She'd never be able to infect his world again. Or him. He shuddered. He hoped.

"YES! Come ON!" The jubilant cry of the boy broke the silence jolting Caleb back into the here and now. He whirled to greet them, beaming once again.

"Recruits! You did it! You were SPECTACULAR!"

The kids whooped in celebration, throwing their arms about each other in delight then realized what they were doing and sprang apart looking embarrassed.

"Oh come here!" Lexa laughed pulling them both to her in a crushingly gleeful hug.

The boy, semi-mortified, attempted to remove himself from all this affection called out to the only other man in the room, "We did it Caleb! We beat those stupid tin cans! He wriggled free enough to offer up his hand for a high five.

Caleb joined them, laughing himself as he rescued the boy with a returned hand slap. "You're right! We did it! I couldn't have done it without you all! The world is ours again! FANTASTIC!"

"Go team resistance!" Cried the girl, jumping up and punching the air, "Yeah! Take that Robotics!" The recruits high fived again.

Caleb turned to Lexa. She was glowing under all the grime, grinning from ear to ear. "We're the resistance and we've finally done it! We've won!" She looked ecstatic. The words needed repeating, elseways they might not be true.

"Yes we have!" Caleb, full of delight was grinning broadly but made no move closer to Lexa.

The younger girl sighed, rolling her eyes at the boy, who rolled them back, she nudged Caleb.

"what?"

Exasperated eyebrow acrobatics got the message across, "Oh, realization dawned, "right."

There was a lot to remember with this human socializing thing.

Caleb addressed Lexa formally, "Axle of Io, you have completed your mission, the Roboidz are finished. I, on behalf of the resistance of Futuregate thank you." He held out his human hand.

That was close enough to the final thankyou speeches from those sci fi's he'd seen. That must be what the girl meant. Right?

Lexa took one look at his hand, then grabbed it pulling him into a tight embrace.

Wrong.

But this was much better.

When she finally released him her smile was almost blinding.

And was identical to his.

He finally managed to tear his eyes away from his beaming friend to focus back on the giggling recruits.

Oddly, he could feel the heat rising in his face under their amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing!" The two adopted twin expressions of total innocence.

Utterly unconvinced by this but realizing that they weren't going to budge he abandoned the questions in favour of the more pressing issue. He took a deep breath.

"Right then recruits, I'd best be getting you both off home.

"Aww, what?" The smiles had instantly vanished.

"Really?" They sounded utterly dejected.

"I'm afraid so recruits," Even Lexa looked surprised.

"But we want to help! We could…"

"You've done enough recruits," interrupted Caleb, pleased beyond words that they were willing to stay in the future for him. But this was for the best, he had to get his words out before he caved in entirely, this was far more important than his own selfish wants. "I know you want to stay but you need to get back to your own time."

"But all we've got there is school, like you said," The girl was indignant.

"…and I hate double French!" Came the boy's vehement agreement.

"But don't you see recruits? I need you in your own time so you can prepare for the future. Who knows, we might meet again in our present! You've both been fantastic! You've helped save the world. The resistance is proud of you!"

And so they were, Caleb and Lexa, shoulder to shoulder beaming delightedly at them. "Come on then, back to the command post."

For all four of them it was the shortest walk of their lives.

"So this is really it then? We're going back?" She looked slightly tearful as they piled back into the first part of Futuregate the children had seen all those weeks ago.

"I'm afraid so, but think of all the help you'll be back in your time, in your future!" His enthusiasm managed to ease some of her reluctance. She'd be the best she could be. For him, for the future.

The girl gave in and threw her arms about Caleb.

"Thankyou! Thankyou for choosing us!"

He shot a worried look to Lexa who merely grinned and nodded encouragingly .

Fair enough.

He hugged her back, "You're more than welcome recruit, Thankyou for being the best."

With a delighted smile she disentangled herself to do the same to Lexa who squeezed her tightly.

The boy, just as chuffed, though held off from all the hugging opted instead for a manly handshake which Caleb caught up enthusiastically, pulling him in for a shoulder thump.

"We came, we fought, we kicked bot!" The boy looked triumphant.

They took up their positions on the time portal.

"Look after each other!" chorus the elder pair.

We will! Don't worry about us! Take of yourselves, look after the future!

The pair of 22nd century warriors looked solemn. We will, have no doubt about that. Good Luck recruits. Thankyou.

Caleb took hold of the lever, dragging it towards him. The time portal activated and the recruits vanished. Back to the 21st century.

The remaining pair exchanged relieved smiles, glad they'd gotten home safely. But they were now acutely aware of how empty the room felt. Lexa felt some of her joy ebb a little.

Caleb sighed, "I'm going to miss those two, he admitted honestly, speaking for the pair of them, "If they hadn't of kept trying for that bio-rod we'd never of beaten Neuros. OH!" He leapt like he'd be electrocuted.

Lexa jumped back, startled, "What is it? What's the matter?"

We have to tell Cybele! He yelled already running out the door, I can't believe I forgot!"

With a sigh and a deep breath she raced off after him.

_**AN**_

_**And there we go, another chapter down, but the action is still gearing up! Chapter 8 should be posted in the next few days depending on how the editing bunnies treat me!**_

_**Please read and let me know what you think! **_

_**Once again I'd like to thank my only reviewer for her kind words-Loki, I hope you liked this one! **___


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heya guys! Welcome to the penultimate chapter! Things are getting ever more dangerous for our intrepid pair as they find things are not quite so final as they'd hoped…**_

**Chapter 8**

They reached Cybele in record time, despite several stops to marvel at the defunct Droidz. They couldn't believe how well disabling Neuros had worked.

Caleb led Lexa down the labyrinth of tunnels and stair, piling down the last flight of steps at a run, buzzing with excitement.

"Cybele! Cybele!" Caleb yelled exuberantly, Awaiting the familiar whoosh of illumination. "We did it! We did it!" Caleb was almost bouncing with joy besides a beaming Lexa who was far too overwhelmed by their success to even be surprised by the computer's appearance.

"The plan worked perfectly! You should've seen it! Everyone was the brilliant! " They'd decided to leave out the part where they were nearly completely destroyed by Neuros. The less said about her plans to shade Caleb the better. Lexa shuddered cursing her powerful imagination.

"And the recruits?" Thankfully Cybele seemed oblivious to their censored version.

"Safe! Sent back home! Miss the little urchins already!" He enthused genuinely.

"Excellent." She glowed with pride, "And I see two before me that have fought hard, Caleb is this Lexa? The Axel you have wondered on for so long?"

"Yes Cybele, this is Lexa, member Axel of resistance group Io."

"Lexa, your name was an apt choice. The Axel that Caleb began to build his hopes for the survival of humanity on. You have done very well to reach us and get this far."

Lexa, all smiles suddenly went serious saluting Cybele, voice full of pride, "Thankyou." She really was honoured, Cybele was the powerhouse behind Caleb and in turn behind the only effective resistance cell still in operation. And she said she'd done well!

"Now like a good leader and his lieutenant after a successful campaign you've both earned your rest."

They both relaxed, Caleb wrapping a friendly arm about Lexa's shoulders, "Thanks, he grinned, "I reckon we have." They shared an exhilarated smile.

"But i'm afraid we don't have time for that."

"What?" Caleb dropped his arm. They both tensed, alert and ready.

"There is one final mission, Arkon, the droid who led the Roboidz back to earth is still functioning."

"Arkon? Why didn't the Neuros power down effect him? I thought once we destroyed Neuros at the source that was it. Just wait for them all to run out of juice!"

They exchanged worried looks.

"He made sure he and an elite band of droidz were independent of Neuros for control. We cannot risk them beginning again. Not after everything that has happened." She emphasized the last point heavily, Lexa swallowed nervously, she hoped that didn't mean Cybele actually knew all about the more 'interesting' details of their battle with Neuros. She had the feeling the sentient computer wouldn't take kindly to the threat against her boy. And given her tone, it wouldn't be pleasant to witness.

"No of course not!" Came the indignant Caleb, appalled that some of the metal monsters had survived. "How many elite can-heads does he have control of?"

"A dozen-3 sets of each to allow the duplication process to continue."

"Well then," he turned to Lexa, "We've got some more scrap clearing to do. Your magnets cope with a little extra charge?"

"Most definitely," Having been quiet to listen to this dangerous development, preparing herself for a new assault she was ready for action. As Caleb asked her she knew they were thinking the same thing. Her face cracked into an anticipatory smile., "You feeling strong?"

"You read my mind."

"Oh yes." Her grin widened.

"Right, let's get on to it. Cybele. Where are they?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The freedom fighters paused outside the opening to another corridor.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely."

Shoulder to shoulder they hit the gangway at full tilt. There was a guard waiting for them. Lexa leapt in front hand cranking furiously. Time to fry metal face! Firing an incapacitating burst of EMP the guard barely had time to lock it's vector beam before freezing in place. It's lights were still on though. Tough model.

"Blast him Caleb!"

He obliged with gusto. Jumping forwards, taking aim with the laser cannon he hit it square in the face. It began to stumble back smoke billowing out of it as he sent another blast to finish it off. Not a moment too soon . It had already been trying to online. She'd have to use more charge. The smoking remains fell forwards with a deafening crash.

"I'll have that, thank you very much." Caleb deftly plucked the bio rod from its back. It was like a mantra to him to take every single one they came across. She'd always been taught to destroy them. Thank the stars they had the satchel.

They made a deck by deck sweep. Cybele had narrowed the location to a single ship. Sub section 12 deck 7. They were getting close. Arkon was outside the interior confines of the ship, somewhere at the rear. All they had to do was reach it. Only eleven 9 foot tall elite killing machines hell bent on destroying them in the way.

Perfect.

All clear. Too clear. Surely they'd have hit more that the one that was rapidly becoming a lone sentry. Maybe they were surrounding Arkon? A full flanking maneuver? Fused circuits he hoped not.

They moved on, trying to look everywhere at once, the treacherous silence unsettling them both. Down and down, deck by deck. Nothing.

"This looks clear an' all. I don't like it Caleb. Not one bit." She was almost willing a droidz to stomp out at them and break the tension.

"No, it's far too quiet. We should have come across more by now. Stay sharp."

Another deck.

They reached the gangway. One more level and they would reach the entry point for the outside of the ship. Arkon. They looked at each other, grim-set determination etched on both faces. They nodded.

Caleb went first, shadowed by Lexa. Stepping in time, moving cautiously, scoping everything.

Nothing.

Save their breath. Silence. Where on earth were they? Caleb was beginning to have the unpleasant notion that they were really going to have to face that flanked battle. Not something he'd relish.

Stealthy boots carried them to the midway. You could have heard a fuse drop.

As his eyes swept left again the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He didn't wait for his brain to catch up. Acting on pure instinct he seized Lexa and pulled them both to the floor.

The vector beam missed them by inches.

Too sudden even to cry out the blast kicked her training into overdrive. Hand already cranking she leapt up and fired overhead as Caleb swung low. Blue and red light flashed in a macabre spectacle. They moved with a desperate grace, the synchronicity of survival. Where she aimed high he shot low. They knew, glances told them what they were up against.

A trap.

The gangway blocked. And were they…? Armed Guards! Dear sweet skies!

A 360' vector tiered watch. Surrounded. Nowhere to run. All they had was their own speed and cunning.

It'd have to do.

Lexa unleashed wave after wave, stunning them for a few vital seconds, just enough for Caleb to fire another volley. They had to time it right. Wrong and they'd fry or roast each other. The EMP halting them for just long enough to protect them both from most of the return fire.

Most.

Good job they were used to bobbing and weaving. Their plan was working though. Lexa froze them whilst Caleb blasted them. Moving in constant rotations they could keep striking without too much retaliation. It was taking time though. These droidz were much tougher than any Caleb had seen before.

He looked down, ratchety gears! His laser charges were dwindling rapidly. He had to do something. Fast. It was taking too much force to take these elite troops down. He needed something quick. One fast, destroying strike. Glaring up as he fired his eyes caught something. Inspiration! The droidz may be elite but their gangway certainly wasn't. Futuregate hadn't had any maintenance since the fall. 42 years can do a lot of damage...

"Lexa! Up above! One massive burst. NOW!"

She complied without breaking stride, hand becoming a blur. She fired ahead as he shot at the gangway guards, then, rising up he aimed not at the kettle heads but the supports underneath the Roboidz level. Instinctive aim led him to each balustrade, the six struts disintegrating under the blasters force. The Roboidz began to stir just as an almighty creaking wrenched through the air.

Lexa, occupied with keeping the two guards still whipped around at the hideous metallic scream that suddenly ripped through the air.

The whole side was collapsing. Walkways tearing from the wall sending the whole heaving side of callous can heads crashing into the deck below.

"YES!" Cried Caleb, "Take that toaster faces!" Their eyes locked, sharing the briefest of grins. It was enough to remind her of the forgotten danger. Over his shoulder the red tracking was refocusing.

No time.

She dove for him, shrieking his name, body slamming into him they both smashed into the floor as two scarlet flashes seared overhead. Caleb rolled free, cannon at the ready pointing at the head of one of the guards. It was smoking, shaking as black steam poured from its joints. A flash glance told the same of the other. That only meant one thing. "STAY DOWN!" He yelled as he rolled back over, trying to cover Lexa.

The roar was deafening as it exploded over them, shaking the ship to its core. They stayed put a moment, hardly daring to breathe, then, as one, they tentatively raised their heads. All that was left were pairs of smoking feet. FANTASTIC! Caleb bounced, blaster primed as he looked over the side firing off another salvo into the broken bodies below. They'd done it! They'd beaten the Elite Roboidz corps!

They'd survived.

So far.

Lexa climbed up on unsteady feet. The aftershocks of the Roboidz destruction were still trembling through their gangway as the ricochet echoed off the walls. That had been close. She joined Caleb in peering over the barrier.

" Well we did say we were up for a bit of scrap clearance." She snarled suddenly, " Serves the stupid tin heads right!" She yelled down to them, "Don't mess with humans!"

He was surprised by her sudden viciousness, it sat oddly against her battle composure and general kindliness. But it was well deserved-these kettle heads deserved everything they threw at them. He watched her, surveying their destruction, saw the smile forming as she turned back to him, happy again at their victory. People he thought, he had a lot to learn about them.

Looking back to Caleb her bright smile faded, she could see the tremors still running through so much Caleb himself was shaking.

Hang on a minute. Aren't aftershocks meant to die down after a while?

Both pairs of eyes went wide as hands grabbed for each other and the barrier as the floor began to list violently.

"Oh. No."

"Oh Yes! Run!" Yelled Caleb.

They attempted but it was already a staggering crawl.

"We'll never make it!"

She was right, they'd never reach the end of gangway in time. He cast his eyes about wildly. There! More were hanging! It was their escape plan last time. It'd have to do.

"Quick!" He shouted over the din, "The chains! Make for the chains!

"You can't be serious!"

"You want to stay here? There's no other way!" He cried, " What's the matter? Scared of heights?"

"YES!" she admitted, too busy trying to keep the hysterics from her voice to worry about being embarrassed.

"Unlucky!," came his sympathetic response, receiving a thump on his arm for his efforts as they climbed the railing.

"Ready?"

"No!"

"Too bad! Jump Lexa! 3,2,1 GO!"

Letting out a piercing shriek she leapt for the dangling piece of salvation. She caught it with both hands coiling about like a snake. Her momentum dragged her down a further few links before halting. She could only hang there in stupefied horror as their gangway shook itself to pieces in front of them crashing down below into the wreckage of the droidz. Thank common sense for leather gloves she thought clinging to the chains with all her might. Once the dust settled she looked over at Caleb who was surveying her with an expressive mixture of impressed amusement. The current danger was passed allowing him to relax a little.

"Well?"

"Well, we've made it. And you still have your eyes open." He grinned impishly

"Only because I can't leap through mid air for chains blind. And don't think just 'cause I can't reach you means you're not getting a whack for that!" The exhilaration of the successful jump began to ebb and the realization of her situation started to seep dread into her bones.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He looked down, drinking in their devastation. One more to go. Just one more! His mouth twisted into a smirk of grim satisfaction. They were going to finish this. Him and Lexa. One more battle. They would save the world. He looked up. Lexa was staring at him. He read her fear filled eyes. All playful teasing was forgotten.

"Lexa, listen to me." He urged, "Keep looking at me like you're doing, keep focused on me. You don't need to look down yet. You're not far off the ground." A blatant lie but he wasn't about to tell her she was easily 60ft in the air suspended by one single chain that she was currently white knuckling. Not a good time for truth. "But it'll be a surprise to see how well we did. Our victory is waiting for us, all we've got to do is climb down to it."

Somehow she managed to clutch the chain even tighter, " I don't think I can."

"Don't be rusted! You're a member of the resistance! You've helped bring down Neuros and Elite Roboidz! One little chain climb is nothing. Come on! We've got bigger bolts to fry."

He was right. She knew it was stupid but she just couldn't get her hands to respond. "Caleb, I..."

"Lexa." The tone of his voice had her eyes snapping up to him. "I know you're scared but don't worry about that right now. Just look at me. All you have to do is slide your hands down the links one after the other. Keep your legs wrapped tight around the chain." He was unwavering in his conviction grey-green eyes boring into hers, willing her to move, encouraging her to try.

"O-Okay," She nodded without breaking eye contact, carefully sliding one hand down a little of the chain. She didn't fall. She still held fast. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she believed him sliding the next hand lower beginning to climb down.

The further she got the more her confidence bloomed. Eyes fixed on each other they made their way down. The last stretch both of them were sliding freely. They touched down simultaneously. "That was amazing!" She cried adrenaline shining from her eyes as she bounced to him wrapping her arms about him in a quick hug. She'd never would of made it on her own.

"Thankyou."

He grinned high fiving her, "don't worry about it. Got you down didn't it!" He took her hand turning her about. "Look," The metallic carnage lay strewn before them. "The elites are down. We've beaten them!"

"So we did." She kicked a loose head for good measure "Only one left now." She faced him Caleb's good humor froze, his green-grey eyes steeling.

"Arkon."

"Arkon." She agreed, nodding eagerly. The flush of their most recent victory still burning through her veins, coupled with the rush of strength that was surging through her at the knowledge she'd beaten her fear. She felt nigh on invincible!

Let's get him!," She was already cranking up her charger as they began to run. The corridor was short and they soon reached the end. The other side of the door held their destiny. The last battle. The last droid. The last humans.

They had to win.

"For everything they've done, for every person killed, every human turned. It's time for them to be avenged. For my Mother."

"For IO."

"For the resistance. CHARGE!"

_**To be continued! **_

_**The last chapter is looming! If people want me to post it up then you best let me know !**_

_**Reviews, are always, as ever love-filled joy! Let me know what you think of the story so far and whether you want it to continue!**_

_**Thanks very much **___

_**(I hope you liked it Loki! Not long to go now! :D)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Barreling out of the entrance they hurtled across the open deck eyes hawking for their quarry. They didn't have to search too hard.

Up ahead a towering metal monster gleamed.

"There he is!" Lexa yelled, battle joy coursing through her. Kicking up her speed she outstripped Caleb as she ran for the droid.

"Prepare To Fry Toaster Face!" she war-cried.

Arkon turned at her shout, the sunlight catching his armour plating. 2ft above it. Wait. Reflecting above? That could only mean...

"LEXA!" Caleb screamed as horrible realization dawned, "STOP! HE'S GOT A SHEILD!"

Too late.

She was already firing off a huge charge of energy. As she heard him she turned back to face him.

"GET DOWN!" He hollered. Too far away to reach her in time. The horror on her face told him she knew. She'd heard him. But there was nothing she could do about it. Still running she faced back to the huge Roboid to witness a shimmer of energy reflect back towards her. The path was vast. The charge immense. Nowhere to run. No time to think.

The wave slammed into her, knocking her off her feet, cartwheeling her backwards across the deck in a storm of blue sparks. She landed heavily in an unmoving, crackling heap.

"LEXA!" Caleb cried, horror struck. Already altering course to dash for her prone, smoking form.

"CA-LEB" came an metallic roar.

He skidded to a stop. "What?" or should that be "WHAT?"

The Damn thing could SPEAK Now?

Turning slowly about Arkon was standing as triumphantly as an animated heap of metal could. The fact that he looked proud at causing even more destruction boiled Caleb's blood. Something in him snapped. The weight of everything he knew about the Droidz and their evil deeds suddenly exploded inside, galvanizing him. So many losses. So many people. The army of 2067, the resistance, the recruits, his mother and now Lexa. His heart seized glancing over at her still form. Too many good people. This had to stop. Right now. Clamping down on the horror that was threatening to choke him-now was not the time. He instead let the rage thunder through him. He would use it to his advantage

"ARKON!" Caleb hollered, raging like a bull he charged the Droid throwing down his cannon as he ran. It would be of no use. And if he really was the chosen one then he'd find another way. Right now though, he wanted to rip him apart with his bare hands. He leapt for the Droid, his right arm reaching out to try and catch a hold on the metal monster.

It was like hitting a brick wall.

Caleb bounced off the shielding, crashing through a collection of barrels. Winded he tried to gather himself as Arkon turned his back to him.

"PU-NY HU-MAN." It sounded like he was laughing.

Caleb's fury, momentarily knocked out of him was instantly re-ignited. Pulling himself to a crouch he readied to spring at Arkon's back when he noticed something. A red triangle locked in place above his bio rod. None of the others had had that. What could it...Clarity struck him like a bolt of lightning, Yes! It must be! The shield source!

Though how he'd get to it he had no idea. He was painfully aware the shield was impenetrable. But he'd reached for it with his human hand. What had Lexa said? About his implants? He shuddered as he recalled what Neuros had said all to clearly-they were alike. His cybernetics WERE like the Roboidz technology? Maybe like technology would work? Match up to sync? Well, currently there was nothing else he could do.

With a roar he leapt for Arkon, left hand outstretched. He didn't care if it was a vain hope. He was out of options. He would stop him somehow. By his flesh humanity demanded it.

Impossible! His gloved hand passed through the membrane closing in on the geometric source, latching on with all his might.

His hand clamped onto the offending triangle as his other hand braced against the shield. Arkon realized where Caleb must be and what he was trying to do. With a holler of indignation he began to twist and wrench determined to throw Caleb from him.

Caleb, in response, gripped tighter. Planting his feet hard against the invisible casing.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled through gritted teeth, "I'm not making it that easy."

Arkon, in growing frustration began to shake violently. Caleb clamped his jaws tighter trying to time his exit right before he lost his hold.

3...2…1!

As Arkon swung right again Caleb pulled with all his might, kicking off from Arkon as the swing gained strength. The combined momentum succeeded in throwing the man-machine from the Droid with something approaching terminal velocity.

He slammed into the ground like a lead weight. A decidedly tenderized lead weight. All the air was forced from his lungs as he rolled to a stop, an aching bruised heap.

That clutched a solid red triangle in its left hand.

He coughed out triumph as a dazed smile attempted to form. He rolled onto his knees. He had to get up. Get up and stay fighting. Get up. Get up right now Caleb! Get UP! As his eyes rose his vision was filled with the sight of Arkon boring down on him.

Metal Menace Incarnate.

He staggered to his feet, his beaten flesh complaining at the continued demands placed upon it. A large bolt-studded hand slammed into view. He tried to duck left. Too Late.

Too Slow.

Vicious metal fingers clamped around his throat lifting him high off the ground.

"THE LAST HU-MAN. SUCH A PATHETIC SPE-CIES. THIS WILL BE A PLEASURE."

Caleb kicked out hard at the Droid as the fingers tightening crushingly. He was powerless against him. Was this how the war would end? NO! He couldn't even scream his frustration. He kept kicking in the hope of breaking something off the Droid. At least he'd go down fighting.

"Arkon," Cried a ridiculously familiar voice, "Can't even kill the last girl on earth properly? You're losing your touch." Lexa had crawled to her knees clutching her side and an old iron hook. The latter of which she hurled with everything she had, the force pitching her flat into the deck still and silent.

But she caught Arkon in the face as he turned to see the source of the noise.

The distraction was enough. The surprise impact loosening Arkon's grip a fraction. Enough for Caleb to get his own grip on the hand. His metallic fingers, fuelled by raging adrenaline managed to pry himself free.

Her last action was for him. He wouldn't waste it

He dropped to the ground with thud. Rolling clear the instant he hit the deck, he staggered safely to his feet. His escape pouring strengthening courage into his aching body. He was ready this time. Now the playing field was a little more even.

"What's the matter?" He taunted, "Butterfingers?" he teased jumping clear of the swinging arm of retribution.

"I HA-VE SERCHED LONG FOR YOU HUMAN"

"But you never found me did you? All those years I was right under your can head nose!"

More violent swipes, getting closer as Caleb, fuelled by his own thirst for vengeance, danced nimbly from his clutches.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU HU-MAN."

"You couldn't then and you can't now!" Arkon lunged for him. Caleb saw it coming. Ducking low he rolled under and clear from the hulking monster.

"Now so clever are you now? Can't even catch me! Where's your terrible vector beam? You can't use it can you? You've used the power for the shield! You're a coward Arkon. A Coward and a killer. You couldn't even face me without protection!"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU CA-LEB, ALL HU-MANITY WILL BE E-RADI-CATED." He came at him again.

"NO! YOU WON'T! Roared back Caleb, "We WILL survive! Face it Can-head! Your army lies in ruins. We HU-MANS did that! We. Ended. YOU!"

"NO! YOU ARE IN-EF-FIENCENT!" He bent his cybernetic head uttering a horrible steel-edged bellow & charged flat out.

Caleb stood his ground, hand ready by his right thigh pack. The thundering tank of metal hurtled towards him. Caleb leaned forwards lips curled back in a viscous snarl.

This was going to finish, he was going to end this all now. After all, he was the chosen one. With a primal bellow he surged to meet Arkon head on. The mouse had certainly turned. The awful game of chicken seemed to have only one, inevitable conclusion. Strength and size were not on his side. At the last possible second Caleb ripped a spanner from his right side pocket, jamming it up into Arkon's face as he dived left and out of the juggernaught's path. Rolling neatly he was back on his feet in seconds.

"Now normally I hate violence," He sounded almost cheery, nonchalant even.

Arkon, half blinded, wheeled about. Caleb was stood looking incredibly self-assured, a piece of piping resting on one of his boots. Maddened by the fact that this insignificant organic pest was besting him, Arkon howled in cybernetic rage determined to squash Caleb into the deck. He began to advance, stomping menacingly. His working optics told him Caleb was standing rock steady. His infuriating smile vanished as Arkon came in range twisting into a grimace of vengeful determination.

"But for an overgrown toaster who's organized the almost extinction of my race," Caleb spat, "I'm prepared to make an exception."

In a sudden, fluid movement he kicked up the pipe catching it in both hands. A solid pole arm. Locked and ready. With a guttural war cry he smashed the pole into Arkon, left, right then dropping down he slammed it home hammering into Arkon's core unit he speared him like a warrior of old. He kept running, using all his force, all his boiling rage driving them on as he shoved the Droid backwards, the momentum pushing him towards the barrier.

"For everyone who died, everyone who fought against you! For HUMANS! Time to offline."

With one final effort he rammed the impaled monster up and over the edge of the ship. He leant over watching the splashing subside as the gargling beast slowly sank beneath the waves.

"And that's mission over."

He threw down the pole with defiant disgust. He'd finished it. Now he could feel the pain in his chest properly, over his bruising and breathlessness. The Roboidz, Arkon had managed to take one last human with them. His human. His friend.

He clung to the guard rail, it was the only thing preventing him from collapsing to the floor. To exhausted even to cry, he shook with the grief as it clawed it's way up his chest. "It's over Lexa." He spoke solemnly, "We did it. We won." His gaze washed over the now empty sea, "We're free."

He never thought those words would ever sound so hollow.

He pulled himself up. At least she'd died fighting for what she believed him. That was the important thing. Taking in a breath, he gathered up the rest of his courage. He'd have to tell Cybele what had happened. She'd know what to do, what the right thing would be. All he had to do now was bring himself to go over to her, see what he could do for her, see her with her sparkling green eyes closed for good.

The thought locked his ribs solid. 'Snap out of it Caleb!' He mentally shook himself. 'She needs you now! Go and help her!' His cast one last bitter look across the water and gritted his teeth, steeling himself for the next ordeal.

A galloping of feet had him turning just in time to witness a staggering, slightly singed, Lexa.

She was stripped of all her EMP equipment as she threw herself at him, wrapping arms and legs about him ecstatically.

"You DID IT! YOU DID IT!" They're Destroyed! They're all GONE!" She craned her head over to gaze down to the water, "GOOD RIDDANCE!"

Caleb was shocked stupid.

Eyes almost starting out of his head he gaped. What had just jumped at him? It certainly couldn't be who he hoped it was, who he knew was lying in crackling heap half the deck away. It couldn't be.

But he better check. Just in case.

Smiling face was there, albeit a bit paler and more grimy. Chaotic crimson curls? Check. Sparkling emerald eyes? Most definitely.

She faltered a little at his dumb reception. "W-w-hat?"

The information sunk in properly, downloaded and then uploaded into his frontal lobe.

She was here. Full, bouncing and breathing. Living.

The transformation was astonishing, it was like a spot-light had been switched onto his face.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" He bellowed joyously, arms clamping her to him in vice grip.

She was actually floored by his reaction, he'd really thought she was dead? It was only an EMP wave, a very painful wave, but a wave all the same. She was just horrified she'd been so foolhardy, losing herself in the heat of battle-it went against all her training!

But it had been a very long time since someone had been that concerned about her.

She responded in the only way her stunned brain could think of.

Limpet style.

After a few moments of silent, lung crushing reunions Caleb managed to process what she'd said as she'd leapt to him.

"You're wrong Lexa," Said Caleb quietly face adopting a somber expression.

"What?" Worry filling her voice, what could possibly be wrong? She climbed down from him keen to meet whatever new problem with feet solid on the ground and ready to run.

His face cracked into a huge, beaming smile, "WE DID IT! TOGETHER! US AND THE RECRUITS! The HUMANS have taken back THE WORLD!" He took her hands.

The Joy. The indescribable joy of being triumphant of having back the freedom of life. With a whoop he caught her up in his arms as they whirled about the deck with unabashed delight.

It was over. They'd done it. They'd survived, they'd lived, the world was theirs.

They swirled together, till, exhausted, they collapsed into each other's arms and sat leaning against one another, hands clasped, watching the sun set on the reign of the Roboidz.

It was a beautiful sight.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Epilogue_

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. They knew they must have got back to Cybele to tell her the good news. And she'd been pleased. Really Pleased.

She'd even turned a different colour.

Caleb had been overjoyed to have gotten such a reaction, to prove, finally, that he had been everything she believed he was (with a little help of course!) His chest had swelled at the thought that he had made her happy and finally earned her pride.

Lexa, originally quietly mortified at her own carelessness was quickly reassured as she blushed pink under Cybele's warmth.

They had done well she'd insisted, better than well, they'd been Brilliant! They'd saved the world. Now they could start afresh without the threat of mechanical tyranny.

Their adrenaline began to ebb as they stood side by side under Cybele's gaze. She sent them off to rest, this time without interruptions. In a daze they reached the command post, exhaustion fogging their sight, strength leaching into the floor they all but fell onto Caleb's bedspace. Slumping against each other they were asleep before their heads even touched the bedding. Wrapped around each other, the subconscious need to know the other was there they slept entwined, unmoving till the morning dawned high and long.

_**AN;**_

_**And there we have it! The conclusion to this story! Hope you all like it!**_

_**Reviews, comments, critiques all welcome!**_

_**This is the first story I've ever published, and it's complete! Yay! :D**_

_**I would like to say a MASSIVE THANKYOU! To LokiLover who has stuck with me through the entirety of posting and encouraged me to keeping going with it! You've been wonderful,(I'd msg you-but you don't have a link for me to send to!) your reviews have kept me going through the writing/editing process and been little highlights to my weeks!**_

_**This is, unsurprisingly, the ending of the programme's storyline for series one. However as I said I would be expanding into the online game information and as such I have a sequel in progress that might just answer a few more of their (and our!) questions!**_

_**Let me know if you want to see it up! **___


End file.
